Lobo
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Sakura no sabe su origen, ha estado sola desde que su abuela murió en una isla. No puede hablara con nadie de sus rarezas físicas, hasta que va a buscar la respuesta confiando en la ayuda de su novio. Cuando lo encuentra con otra ve su equivocación. En una difícil situacion conoce a un desconocido que sabe lo que es ella, y aunque él es aterrador e imponente, le atrae sin remedio
1. Prólogo

Lobo: prologo

.

.

.

Decidió hacer las maletas e irse para siempre.

Entró a su habitación como un ventarrón resuelto a llevarse sus pertenencias, o al menos a dejarlas listas para marcharse.

Después de todo lo que estaba pasando no le quedaba un solo motivo para quedarse en la manada. Todo el tiempo que había servido en ella como protector de elite no sirvió de nada. Solo quería apoyar a su hermano; pero ni aun siendo uno de los herederos por nacimiento ayudaba a que las disputas dentro del clan se tranquilizaran.

Había hecho mucho para controlar sus instintos naturales de competencia y salvajismo.

En lugar de eso, sus avances en las batallas territoriales solo consiguieron que el clan se segregara en dos grupos: los que deseaban que su hermano mayor fuera el líder único y lo que esperan que lo fuera él. Sin embargo la sola idea de revelarse contra su hermano, y a su vez causar una matanza por el poder como la que mató a sus padres cuando apenas era un crío, le ponía enfermo. Sin mencionar que el liderazgo en un grupo como el clan Uchiha, lleno de viejos con ideales aferrados como su tío Madara y su primo Obito, abrumaban.

Ser uno de los líderes del clan Uchiha lo abrumaba.

Se detuvo abruptamente con la idea de que nada de lo que tenía frente a él le pertenecía realmente. La mayor parte de lo que poseía era fruto del trabajo de su hermano, de cómo fue abriéndose camino como líder alfa de la manada y a la vez construyendo un puente entre ellos y los negocios humanos.

_-Tal vez sería mejor no llevar nada-_pensó.

Solamente podía pensar en una solución que le beneficiara a la manada y a él. Y esa solución era irse, abdicar su mando voluntariamente frete a todos los ancianos y representantes de jauría.

Quedarse no auguraba nada bueno, las tenciones iban en aumento. Su tío especialmente esperaba poder controlarlo a él, ya que no había logrado restarle liderazgo a Itachi con sus trucos sucios, trato de usar a Sasuke. Pero las cosas no salieron como Madara quería.

Deseaba manipularlo y al final no lo logró. Inventó lo que pudo para volverlo un perro codicioso, ofreciéndole cosas casi inverosímiles, hasta Karin había participado en el plan.

_-Debía de haberle arrancado la cabeza a esa maldita cuando pudo- _se recrimino rechinando los dientes_._ Ahora esperaba no tener que arrepentirse después…

Ante el solo recuerdo Sasuke apretó los puños. Le había perdonado la vida.

Fue un completo idiota al creerle a una hembra que olía siempre a mentiras.

Sentía vergüenza de su tío por ser tan codicioso como un simple humano, de Karin por que no era un lobo fiel a la manada, sino una zorra mentirosa, y peor de él mismo por no haber obedecido a su instinto sino a su deseo.

_¡Maldita fuera ella! _

Por su causa estuvo a punto de arruinar al clan, y también de echar a perder la unión fraternal que tenían él e Itachi. Lo único bueno es que se dio cuenta mucho antes de cometer un gravísimo error.

El peor vicio de esa podrida bruja era su constante necesidad de hacer alarde de todo lo que lograba. Y así fue que se enteró de lo que tramaban.

La escuchó contando con lujo de detalles como había logrado seducirlo, como era un tierno cachorrito en sus manos y no un lobo. Y como Madara la recompensaría cuando lograra volver a Sasuke en contra de Itachi.

Algún día se vengaría de ella, pero este no era él día.

Volvió a mirar la habitación y las cosas que tenía en sus manos. Sí, en efecto nada era suyo, no se merecía nada. Se sentía degradado, un completo imbécil.

Vacío las dos maletas que acababa de hacer en el futón, y en lugar de eso tomo una mochila; dentro sus ahorros y una tarjeta, dos mudas de ropa, un libro, un reloj y una fotografía de su familia. Tenía ciento cincuenta años humanos, pero para alguien de su especia apenas aparentaba los diecisiete.

Suficientemente grande para emanciparse.

Ahora era tiempo de hablar con el consejo, que se acababa de reunir e irse. Y lo haría sin mirar atrás.

Era lo mejor.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer. Y espero mi nueva historia sea de su agrado.

Para quienes han leído alguno de ms fics inconclusos (QUE SON DOS Y UNO SIN EPILOGO) me disculpo de antemano, sin embargos esos proyectos Si seran terminados adecuadamente. Es una promesa para mi misma y para ustedes.


	2. Capítulo 1:Chica dulce

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto y los he tomado prestados con fines de esparcimiento para una historia que si es mía y con todo gusto comparto con ustedes.

.

.

Lobo

Capítulo uno: Chica dulce

.

.

.

Ese aroma lo detuvo en seco, en medio de turbulento centro de Tokyo, perduro sobre cualquier otro olor.

Estaba oscureciendo más rápido que otros días. Tal vez el tiempo le estaba afectado a sus sentidos. O sin duda ese aroma era demasiado fuerte.

Ni las tiendas departamentales llenas de perfumes caros, o los expendios de comida de los alrededores lograban disminuir ese olor que casi podía saborear.

Lo tenía distraído. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus instintos (él era muy disciplinado, tenía que serlo cuando convivía con humanos), pero estaba demasiado curioso de aquello que olía tan bien.

Miro su reloj. Solamente las 6:45 de la tarde pero ya no se veía el rastro del sol.

El solo tenía trecientos años de vida. Si bien para un humano eso era demasiado tiempo, para alguien de su especie era apenas entrar en la edad adulta.

Un lobo. Se recordó, eso era él. _Homo sapiens,_ licántropo. O como le decían sus primos en el continente americano _Were Wolf. _Los dos. Eso era su existencia.

Y en ese momento toda esa información, su conocimiento de cientos de años, le parecía altamente irrelevante, ya que el dulce aroma de las flores del campo le nublo los sentidos. Sí, flores silvestres y brisa marina. No es que antes nunca se hubiera percatado de esos encantadores aromas que tanto gustaba a las especies conectadas estrechamente con la naturaleza, como él; es solo que ahora simplemente no logro ignorarlos, o a quien portaba ese perfume.

Una mujer. Se dio cuenta, ese perfume venia de una chica. Pero no una humana corriente, esta también era una lobo.

_Una mestiza_.

Pero era imposible que fuera cierto, los mestizos no vivían más de diez años.

Si él fuera una persona normal, y ese no era el caso, simplemente no tomaría en cuenta las señales que le daban sus sentidos, daría media vuelta y regresaría al trabajo. Ya iba un poco tarde.

Guardia nocturno, no era la gran cosa, pero pasaba bastante desapercibido. Justo como necesitaba.

Para su desgracia sus sentidos aumentaban su curiosidad, estaba muy intrigado y quería ver a esa pequeña niña híbrida.

Sasuke bien sabía que lo único humano en él era su fisonomía externa. Necesitaba saber cómo era_ ella,_ nunca antes se había encontrado con un híbrido, pensaba que eran un mito, y a fin de cuentas su trabajo solo era un camuflaje, por lo que no era una prioridad en su vida. Mucho menos ahora que sus instintos lo compelían en su busca. A encontrar a _esa muchacha._

Camino pasando de largo las oficinas que cuidaba solo cinco días de la semana.

Entonces se detuvo abruptamente.

Miedo.

Eso fue lo siguiente que llegó al alcance de su olfato, sin embargo no podía ser por causa de su persona, la pequeña ni siquiera lo había visto (o él a ella), por_alguna razón_ el solía causar ese efecto, el miedo, pero esta vez no era así. Entonces al caminar un poco más entre la gente y lo golpeo el hedor de la transpiración a ebriedad, mezclada con narcóticos y… deseo. Sin pensarlo caminó aún más aprisa (ya demasiado violento para su propio gusto), intentado al mismo tiempo no llamar la atención.

Era algo muy raro porque ninguno de su especie, ni siquiera sin ser un sangre pura debía tener miedo entre humanos, ya que eran mucho más veloces y eso les aseguraba el escape. Al menos eso era lo que él suponía.

Estaba preocupado por esa niña, a pesar de que no sabía ni quien era.

Sin tantos humanos en las calles ya estaría en el lugar donde estaba esa joven. Vamos hasta una abuela de cien años era una jovencita para él. Y si alguien la estaba amenazando, él se lo quitaría de encima con placer. Odia a los humanos viciosos, destructivos o pendencieros. A todos los de ese tipo, los demás eran bastante inocentes.

Entonces la vio, una muchacha de cuerpo pequeño, parecía frágil y de cabello… rosa.

-_Bien_ –se dijo - _a esta edad ya nada debía extrañarme_- Sin embargo el singular color de su cabello no fue lo que inquieto a Sasuke. Sino que, tras su frágil figura, un sujeto la seguía de cerca, llamándola. Se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de ella, no lucia como alguien que estuviera al tanto de sus habilidades; y ahora percibía como el miedo de la chica se revolvía con ira, adrenalina. Ella se estaba preparando para defenderse, admirable, para alguien tan pequeño y sin ningún conocimiento aparente para defenderse, contra un sujeto bastante alto y un poco menos alto que él mismo.

No podía dejarla sola, a pesar de haber dejado la manada hace mucho tiempo, aun sentía el deber cuidar de aquellos sin la protección del clan. Y esta joven no era la excepción. Iba a ayudarla.

Si fuera una humana también la ayudaría, pero no se acercaría tanto. Y si ella fuera una simple mortal aparentaría los diecisiete años, lo que decía que rondaba los cien años y eso era absurdo, ningún mestizo pasaba de los diez años. Nunca se había visto eso antes.

IAhora camino con más lentitud metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, analizando la situación, siguiéndolos.

No podía llamar la atención de los demás peatones.

.

.

.

Arrepentida hasta la medula, trato nuevamente de perder al tipo que la perseguía entre el gentío. Y que ya estuviera oscuro, en la gran ciudad, solo hacía que sus nervios se alborotaran aún más.

Se sentía demasiado estúpida y sola.

Traicionada, era la palabra exacta.

Peor era saber que, lo que ahora mismo le estaba pasando, era su culpa por ser una _completa idiota_.

Ino le había dicho que Sai era de esos sujetos que, si después de unos meces no conseguían acostarse _contigo_, te dejaban por alguien más rápido, _una "alguien"_ más fácil. "eres muy ingenua" le dijo su amiga tratando de sonar cariñosa, pero ella no se atrevió a contestarle nada.

Ella nunca se había acostado con él y se seguían comunicando cada semana, así que pensó que su amiga exageraba. Sin embargo tres meses atrás no lograban entablar una conversación de más de diez palabras.

Pensó en ir hasta donde él vivía, en Tokyo. Porque aunque no fuese a buscarlo, hace mucho tiempo había planeado ir a buscar sus documentos familiares con el señor Hatake como su abuela le dejo dicho poco después de morir. Ella no sabía nada de sus orígenes y su abuela ni siquiera le dijo que edad tenía, en todos esos años que pasaron juntas en la pequeña isla no tuvieron contacto con nadie. Sin televisión, sin relojes, ni calendario…

Por eso cuando llegó al puerto hace diez años, en una pequeña embarcación, se atemorizaba casi de todo, hasta que la doctora Tsunade se hizo cargo de toda su educación. Después de acuerdo a su fisonomía y lo que Sakura les contó, calcularon su edad para hacerle un acta de nacimiento provisional y permitirle estudiar en una escuela pública legalmente.

Así que ese fin de semana, después de tres años de trabajar como ayudante en una escuela primaria, pidió una semana de vacaciones.

Decidida a saber la verdad de ella misma, y de su relación con Sai de propia boca de él, se desplazó desde su querido pueblo de Tateyama que estaba junto al mar hasta la capital; subió primero a un autobús para llegar a la siguiente localidad Minamiboso y poder transbordar en una línea de tren eléctrico que la llevara hasta Tokyo. Para llegar pronto necesito salir a la una de la madrugada.

Ahora estaba tan cansada que no sabía cómo podía seguir huyendo de ese tipo… Después de todo ya habían pasado diecinueve horas sin descanso.

Buscar a Sai fue la peor decisión del año. Y vaya que tomó muchas muy malas por eso de marzo y abril.

Una de ellas, Sai… Ahora en Noviembre, los días fríos y las noches largar no hacían más que empeorar su ánimo.

-"_Estúpida, estúpida_" –se dijo varias veces a sí misma.

No recordaba con claridad nada más. Pensó que hablando con su _novio _se arreglarían. Que tal vez él le ayudaría a buscar sus registros familiares y le apoyaría con el alojamiento. Pero una vez que dio con su trabajo, claro después de perderse dos veces, todo fue de mal en peor.

Lo encontró, sí. Atracando, con voracidad, la boca de una voluptuosa oficinista. Hubo gritos (de la "_compañera_ de trabajo") cuando se revelo quién era Sakura, miradas incomodas, lagrimas silenciosas. Una bofetada de parte de la extraña.

Y ella, una vez se le acercó, le propino dos golpes bien plantados en la cara. Y cuando quiso detenerla (para "_explicarle"_) su rodilla se encontró con fuerza con la parte donde se liberaba la testosterona.

A Sakura realmente _le gustaba_ Sai, incluso, pensó que estaba _enamorada._

_-"estúpida" con E mayúscula_ –se dijo.

Actualmente no le importaba si quedaba sin descendencia. De hecho mejor si se volvía impotente.

Las lágrimas se agolparon de momento en sus ojos, odiaba al infeliz y así misma por ingenua; a pesar de todo de se contuvo de llorar. En ese instante tenía que deshacerse del sujeto que parecía bajo el influjo de una bruma de alcohol y estaba decidido a atraparla.

Tropezó ante el recuerdo de las palabras hirientes del remedo de hombre que era Sai, y la distracción periférica que implicaba esquivar gente y deshacerse de un degenerado.

No entendía por qué nadie le ayudaba.

"_¡Solo quería sexo!"_ eso fue lo último que le grito su _ex – novio_, por supuesto no sin antes recordarle lo que ella ya sabía. Que estaba pasada de moda porque vestía como anciana y parecía una niña de escuela superior, y que su aspecto era deprimenente para una mujer de su edad, y que nadie más se iba a fijar en ella. Por lo menos no alguien deseable.

Lo que el indeseado persecutor le recordó muy bien.

Quiso gritar a todo pulmón, pero no de miedo, sino de frustración y rabia. Eso hasta que finalmente el ebrio desconocido le asió la muñeca y empezó a tironear de ella.

-¡No vuelvas a ignorarme mocosa!- exigió el parasito social, zarandeándola -¡Vamos! Te pagaré bien - Sakura arrugó la nariz por el asco, y opuso resistencia inmediatamente, sintiendo repugnancia por su toque trato de alejar sus cencibleas fosas nasales de su hedor. Y aún con todo y las dificultades para atraparla que logró darle al sujeto, la aprisiono y la arrastro a un callejo estrecho, oscuro y solitario.

-¡Suéltame! – Grito finalmente ella -¡Ayuda! -y rápido logró darle una fuerte mordida en la mano con la que buscaba tapar su boca para callarla.

-¡ah, maldita perr*! – aprovechando la distracción corrió afuera del callejón lejos del individuo. Quien sin previo aviso la atrapó de nuevo, y la volteó, haciéndola quedar frente a frete para darle una bofetada que le hizo saborear su propia sangre.

Estaba segura que recibiría otro golpe cuando el escándalo de los basureros desparramados en el suelo llamó su atención. Y después un bajo gruñido, como de un perro, no, de algo más grande como una… bestia salvaje.

Sakura y el agresor voltearon a la vez.

Un muchacho alto, estaba parado inmóvil en la salida de la callejuela. Eso fue todo lo que ella pudo notar ya que las luces de las farolas cercanas estaban apagadas.

-Ya la oíste… suéltala – y aunque la voz del extraño no fue muy elevada si denoto amenaza, ella pudo darse cuenta de cómo un prolongado escalofrió recorría a su atacante. También pudo percatarse del peligro, pero solo la inquietó un poco, ya que el hombre parado al pie del callejón claramente quería ayudarla.

-¡no! –Dijo tajante el hombre que la sujetaba – lárgate y no te metas en mis negocios i-imbécil – concluyo con nerviosismo al ver que el muchacho parado enfrente de ellos no se movía un solo paso.

Ella volvió a forcejear pero el agarre se volvió tan apretado que la lastimo de nuevo.

.

.

.

De noche Sasuke podía ver claramente lo que pasaba, como la chica seguía tratando de zafarse del vicioso. Como el sujeto, la lastimaba cada que intentaba liberarse.

¿Cómo podía ser una mestiza tan frágil? Estaba consternado por ese hecho.

Igualmente, y para su desgracia, podía oler como él sujeto apestaba fuertemente a malicia, lo que las drogas que había tomado aumentaba y le nublaban el entendimiento, volviéndolo más estúpido, si eso era posible.

De alguna manera intuyó que, este hombre en sus cabales, ya habría huido despavorido por su sola presencia.

Lástima que en ese momento su estado de _híper -estupidez_ estaba a punto de mandarlo directo a la muerte segura.

Odiaba (demasiado) a los parásitos que abusaban de la gente buena, o débil. Eso le traía malos recuerdos…

.

.

.

Antes de que lograra reaccionar, el agresor de Sakura salió volando lejos de ella, cayendo con un gran escándalo en un montón de basura acumulada a lado de una puerta oxidada.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó el muchacho, que para su enorme sorpresa ya estaba arrodillado a su lado y examinaba sus muñecas. Ella solo movió su rostro de manera afirmativa y sin poder ver su rostro. Todavía conmocionada le era imposible articular algo coherente.

-Gra-gracia –alcanzó a responder al fin. Pero Aun sin lograr ver con claridad sus facciones, ya que el chico se había levantado de nuevo ante las amenazas de borracho.

-¡te mataré, maldito mocoso! –gritó con voz rasposa sin aviso sacó una navaja, que se clavó, por sorpresa, en el costado de su protector. Horrorizada Sakura quiso ayudarlo.

-¡no! -le ordeno sumamente serio él - no vengas… – increíble fue cuando el pendenciero atacante recibió una paliza aún más fuerte del _joven_, hasta quedar sin conciencia. Ella estaba paralizda pero no por el hombre inconsciente, sino por la herida del muchacho, que parecía no molestarle a él. Por eso ella se inquietó, con nerviosismo se estaba preparando para gastar sus últimos _yenes_ para llevar al joven al hospital más cercano

-¡Ya detente! –le pidió ella al percatarse de que seguía forcejeando con el tipo inconsciente.

-¡¿Quieres qué lo deje después de lo que iba a hacerte?! –le pregunto entre iracundo y desconcertado.

La respiración de él se oía agitada y eso no calmó a Sakura. Estaba preocupada por él. No podía dejar pasar esa buena acción hacia ella sin hacer nada, menos pensar en abandonar a su benefactor a su suerte y con una cuchillada. Eso nunca.

-No –dijo ella avergonzada de que él pensara eso – Estas herido – explicó buscando a tientas la zona donde se acababa de encajar la navaja, y al siguiente minuto sintió como él se estremecía, corroborando lo que ella pensaba, estaba lastimado – y sí no te tratas pronto… - tuvo que contener la respiración ante la sola idea de él solo a su suerte -mira solo quiero ver que estés bien. Tú me ayudaste, y yo quiero ayudarte…

.

.

.

-D-de acuerdo – exhaló de manera resignada tratando de contener una punzada de dolor – Ayúdame entonces – sin esperan una confirmación la chica se colocó bajo su hombro y rodeó su cintura con su brazo.

Que muchacha más extraña.

Hace muchos años que nadie tomaba desprevenido a Sasuke. Y esa chiquilla lo acababa de tomar con la guardia baja con su preocupación por él.

Sin duda era una persona a la que valía la pena ayudar.

Su toque suave lo hizo sentir como un cachorro. Pero no se podía permitir eso, sin importar lo bien que ella oliera, o lo suave que se sintiera cuerpo junto al suyo.

Ella era una mestiza y el un solitario. Un lobo sin manada.

Además ella tenía razón, existían cosas más importantes para preocuparse.

La navaja con la que había sido herido no lo hubiera molestado nada, pero empezó a notar que él cuerpo le pesaba, y eso no era normal. Cabía una gran posibilidad de que la cuchilla fuese usada constantemente para preparar sus drogas, e incluso para peleas callejeras, lo que no sería tanto problema si fuera sometida a una desinfección. Sospechaba que ese hombre era muchas cosas, menos una persona limpia en todo sentido de la palabra. Los parpados pesados comprobaron que estaba en lo cierto, seguramente se trataba de fármacos sintéticos y bacterias de alguna enfermedad contagiosa. No lo mataría ni lo dejaría enfermo de por vida, pero si lo debilitaba un corto tiempo.

-Puedes apoyarte más en mi – hablo ella con tono decidido, seguramente notando que sus pasos empezaban a bacilar. Estaba resuelta a ayudarle. Aunque su cuerpo era pequeño su voz confirmaba su ánimo fuerte (cosa con que muy pocos contaban).

-Hmpn… – fue todo lo que respondió.

Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que hacia observaciones emocionales de ella en una situación como esa. Solo debía deshacer de la joven en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Aunque en ese mismo momento era inadmisible.

Sus circunstancias eran malas. No perecería, claro que no. Pero tendría que descansar unos cuantos días, y no contaba con protección. Y hace décadas que no se topaba con alguien de la manada, pero nunca se permitía pesar que era solo por suerte, una vez que se marchó se las arregló muy bien para no dejar un solo rastro suyo en ningún lugar o relacionarse con nadie que lo identificara.

No creía que alguien como ella pudiera cuidar a un _were_ como él. Así que le apremiaba llegar a su hogar antes de que las drogas manipuladas y la falta de higiene lo dejaran tirado en la calle como un simple vagabundo, y peor arriesgarse a ser encontrado por cualquiera de su _linaje, _eso tampoco lo ayudaba a relajarse.

-¿A qué hospital te llevo? –interrogó la chica una vez estuvieron en una calle más transitada. Las alarmas de Sasuke se encendieron con rapidez.

- Sin hospitales –respondió apenas, ya sintiendo que el sueño reparador se apoderaba de él.

¿Qué ella no sabía lo que él era, lo que era ella?

-Pero… ¿y si es una herida grave? –Apremio la joven sin ocultar la preocupación en su voz – no puedes ser tan…

¿Puede que en realidad no supiera?

-No –corto él lo más tajante que pudo –No es nada grave. Sin hospitales… por favor –esa última petición pareció convencerla porque no dijo nada más para refutar y asintió.

Era una chica buena… y también ingenua.

.

.

.

Sakura no sabía que pensar.

¿Y si era grave lo que tenía?

-_No_- se dijo mentalmente. Sus escasos conocimientos de medicina le permitieron pensar de manera lógica: Si estuviese gravemente herido no podría ni hablarle, quizás hasta hubiera quedado inconsciente unos minutos después de que aquella filosa navaja se clavaba en su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció solo de recordarlo; a su parecer nadie, absolutamente nadie que ayudaba a una persona desconocida merecía un objeto afilado entre las costillas.

Decidida a pagar su deuda, a pesar de la sospechosa petición de "no hospitales", consiguió detener un taxi. Su abuela Chiyo también odio los hospitales mientras vivió, y solo utilizaba remedios naturales para casi todas las enfermedades, por consiguiente supuso que a más de una persona pudiera pasarle lo mismo. Mientras entre murmullos, el muchacho, al fin conseguía decirle su dirección.

Logro acomodarlo un poco más erguido en el vehículo y lo sostuvo lo mejor que pudo.

Fue un trabajo titánico llevarlo adentro de su casa, que estaba demasiado lejos de la parte más agitada de la capital.

Al subir una colina empinada, el taxi se detuvo anunciando su llegada a la dirección. Sus últimos _yenes_ en efecto desaparecieron, lo cual no era sorpresa si pensaba en la distancia recorrida. Lo que si fue sorpresa fue ver que su casa era una vivienda bastante antigua y tradicional, que estaba justamente frente a un templo _sintoísta_ y contiguo a una zona de bosque de bambús y eucaliptos.

Ese joven no tenía apariencia de gustar de lo tradicional. Con sus jeans desgastados, sudadera negra y una mochila gris, parecía más un _skate_ o un vago.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo ayudo a avanzar los ocho escalones que los separaban de la entrada, lo que fue una ardua labor para ella con su metro sesenta, ya que el muchacho (bastante más alto y pesado) estaba más en los brazos del dios del sueño que en este mundo, y casi se arrastraba.

Cuando lo soltó lentamente en la entrada del piso de tatami, regreso a cerrar la gran puerta de madera que desprendía un olor a humedad que suelen tener las antigüedades, y observo una vez más la entrada del templo con sus, más o menos, cincuenta escalones y se alegró de no haber tenido que subir eso escalones eternos con el chico a cuestas.

Aun así no se imaginaba como podía seguir en pie. Todos sus músculos, tendones y coyunturas le dolían, y podía jurar que hasta le rechinaban. Pero insólitamente siempre había tenido más energía que todos sus conocidos, trabajo por horas en el pequeño hospital de la zona, sin descanso y sin comida, llegaba a estar ocupada por más de treinta y ocho horas seguidas, incluso solo entonces, cuando comenzaba a ver todo borroso, en ese instante era que se detenía.

Suspiro para no pensar más ni en sus dolores, ni en lo que le esperaba después, solo concentrarse en ayudar a ese hombre que tuvo la consideración de arriesgarse por su propia seguridad.

Si bien fue hace cuatro años que dejo de trabajar en el hospital como enfermera, había aprendido lo suficientemente bien, y ahora ese conocimiento le serviría de algo.

Después de revisarlo estaba menos preocupada que antes, porque al analizar su corte no vio fluir sangre, sus prendas estaban ligeramente manchadas pero nada más.

Al examinar la piel con sus manos noto un corte poco profundo, algo que la hizo exhalar un soplo de alivio. Sin embargo dormía pesadamente en el suelo de madera y el cabello, junto con la capucha de la sudadera, aun le cubría el rostro.

Así que únicamente le quedaba poner al_"paciente"_ cómodo, limpiar la herida y buscar algún analgésico para los malestares futuros.

Lo arrastro entre tropiezos y quejas por el tatami hasta entrar al primer cuarto donde encontró un _futón_ grade desgastado, que a pesar de parecer viejo, estaba limpio y en muy buenas condiciones.

Con muchos esfuerzos lo coloco sobre la esponjada colchoneta, quito sus zapatos deportivos, retiro su reloj y lo despojó de la capucha retirando al mismo tiempo su cabello. En ese punto se quedó inmóvil observando su rostro, impactada, se acercó con lentitud. Nunca en toda su vida, excepto por televisión, había visto a un hombre tan apuesto, incluso a pesar de su palidez sus rasgos eran firmes, y definitivamente no era una persona que pasara desapercibida.

Seguramente estaba alucinando por el cansancio. Se dijo.

Por eso mismo volvió a observarlo.

Lo analizo con detenimiento, pero seguidamente salió de su ensoñación cuando noto que su respiración era dificultosa.

Debía necesitar un medicamento como remedio temporal contra una posible infección, así que busco por la casa y finalmente dio con un botiquín, muy a tiempo para disminuir la fiebre que empezaban.

Aun con esa ropa gastada, medio magullado y con la fiebre se veía hermoso. Como sería talmente despierto con toda su fuerza, se preguntó. Precipitadamente sus pensamientos la pusieron nerviosa, ya que no sabía si podía quedarse y soportar una visión tan intimidante, como la que le vino a la cabeza.

¿Y si su imaginación se quedaba corta?

Sacudió su cabeza como negativa a su viva imaginación. Procuro calmar sus nervios.

-"_No seas ridícula"_ –se reprendió Sakura mentalmente.

Sabía que si él se ponía peor solo contaba con ella para ayudarlo a recuperarse; por ese motivo se obligó a apartar todo pensamiento que pudiera intimidarla o hacerla huir despavorida, de otro hombre (muy apuesto)que apenas y conocía. Especialmente, apartar de su cabeza, la idea de un hombre guapo, que la ayudo desinteresadamente y que ahora estaba desvalido por su culpa.

De nueva cuenta sacudió la cabeza y decidió buscar un lugar también para ella.

_-"No será mucho tiempo"_ –se prometió a si misma _–"solo me quedaré hasta que él se recupere. Después me voy…"_

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado e interesado esta primera parte, como verán trataré de entregar tres capítulos por vez.

Muchos saludos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Pesadillas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es mía. Y espero la disfruten.

.

.

.

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: pesadillas

.

.

.

Despertó muy temprano y sintiéndose emocionalmente cansada, el cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal. Tuvo de nuevo esos sueños donde unos animales oscuros, feroces, la perseguían en medio de un bosque espeso de cerezos, ella apenas era una niña. Tenía esas visiones cada vez que estaba nerviosa o bajo mucho estrés. Antes, cuando su abuela todavía vivía, ella la consolaba cantándole una _nana_, actualmente debía arreglárselas sola.

Estaba claro que la escena de la noche anterior le había afectado.

Con desgana se levantó del pequeño _futón_ que encontró en una bodega de cosas viejas. Era fácil ubicar en qué lugar y situación se encontraba, apenas había dormido un poco, y lo que soñó la agoto en vez de permitirle descansar.

Iba a hacer el desayuno para su _paciente_, así que se obligó a levantarse, a pesar de la aparente calma sabía que no estaba en esa casa gratis.

Sakura pensó que su benefactor despertaría a cualquier hora de la mañana, así que a primera hora fue a revisar sus signos vitales, gracias a eso estuvo más tranquila porque el joven tenía sus signos constantes, la fiebre nunca volvió después de la primera vez que le había aquejado y la incisión de la navaja estaba totalmente cerrada.

-_Increíble_ –pensó ella con alegría y ansiedad al mismo tiempo.

A ella le pasaba algo muy parecido en su propio cuerpo, pero siempre temió mostrarlo. En el momento que convivió con niños de su edad lo supo, era diferente. La realidad era que ni siquiera conocía su verdadera edad.

Alejó rápidamente su cerebro del camino que estaba tomando, siempre tendría tiempo de torturarse por no saber nada de su familia, o de su origen, y el posible hecho de que tal vez no fuese deseada.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, en reprimenda por auto flajelarse.

Automáticamente volvió su atención al sujeto de cabello oscuro, como hacia siempre para no caer en un círculo depresivo, poner atención a su trabajo o sus demás actividades.

El alivio por verlo fuera de peligro le ayudo un poco a sobrellevar la ligera depresión que le dejó las palabras hirientes de Sai, que aún giraban en su cabeza, torturándola, pero decidió abandonar las dudas y no dejar que esas malas emociones la dominaran. Igualmente que a no hacer caso a lo rápido que el pelinegro se curaba,aún qué eso pudiera significar, que ella y él fueran parecidos de alguna manera. Estaba mucho más contenta por su recuperación.

Lo vio una última vez antes de ir a la cocina, de verdad era muy guapo. Suspiro con tristeza, el destino o los cielos se burlaban de ella, poniendo frente a sus ojos a algo que no podía tener. Ella era demasiado simple, excepto por su cabello no tenía nada interesante.

Sería muy duro estar en esa casa cuidando a un muchacho tan atractivo.

Se tomó el atrevimiento de preparar un poco de arroz, encontró pescado dispuesto para freír en el frigorífico, e hizo un estofado con un poco condimentado de curri con verduras.

Para cuando fueron pasadas las once de la mañana se preocupó, no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Su mente empezó a formar muchas ideas catastróficas. Desde pensar que él estaba en algo así como un coma, o peor había muerto en el transcurso de la mañana. Tanta era su preocupación que tropezó al entra a la habitación.

Cayó de rodillas y quedo mirando el rostro dormido del hombre. Ahí en el suelo se volvió a sentir tranquila cuando se dio cuenta que respiraba despacio y constante.

Era un hombre guapo. Decidió que, mientras estuviera en la posibilidad, disfrutaría viendo su encantadora cara todo lo que estuviera ahí. Estaba segura de que eso era todo lo que podría hacer para mejorar su ánimo.

Se levantó para irse pero el sonido de unos murmullos la detuvo. Ahora él estaba frunciendo el ceño, todavía con los ojos cerrados el chico se agito visiblemente y empezó a murmurar cosas incoherentes.

-_Pesadillas_- dedujo ella enseguida. Reconocía ese tipo de agitación porque ella la sufría. Preocupada se arrodillo rápidamente para confirmar que ningún malestar físico causaba su confusión mental.

No encontró fiebre u otras heridas, no parecía tener nada más que un sueño sofocante.

Entonces pareció agitarse todavía más, y un gruñido fuerte se elevó por su garganta asustando a Sakura, quien dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Se quedó muy quieta esperando que algo más pasara, que despertara agitado y con las pupilas dilatadas como ella lo hacía.

Sin embargo se escuchó otro gruñido, como si algo le doliera, racionalizo momentos después la joven.

Fue su rostro afligido lo que hizo que Sakura estuviera de nuevo en calma, pero preocupada, a pesar de que era un sujeto alto, ahora parecía un niño asustado, se veía indefenso, y solo quería ayudarle.

Se aproximó despacio a él y aun vacilando empezó a acariciar su brillante cabello negro. Era suave. Pero no pareció que eso lo calmara, en cambio seguía en estado de angustia. Cantó para él como su abuela lo hacía con ella, la misma canción de cuna. Fue solo entonces cuando su respiración se normalizó un poco, solo que seguía soñando, pudo notarlo, así que siguió con la canción con tonos más lentos.

Recordó a su abuela, y como la extrañaba.

.

.

.

La batalla era fiera, los oponentes saltaban frente a él para retarlo. Sus hocicos fruncidos delataban la hostilidad ya de por si réinate en el bosque, sus mandíbulas con grandes y afiladas dentadura amenazaban su seguridad, sin embargo él era mejor. Su forma de lobo era sumamente rápida.

De la nada algo cambio. Su cuerpo no le obedecía y empezaba a paralizarse, lo sintió muy pesado para ser propio, y los oponente empezaban a rodearlo.

Se contrajo de dolor cuando uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre su costado. Otro vino por él, y después otro más.

Se zarandeó y gruño pero nada servía. Nunca antes sus oponentes lo habían sometido tan fácilmente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba a su merced porque su cuerpo continuaba sin responderle.

Atrapado gruño de nuevo por pura impotencia.

Estaba tan frustrado y cansado, se supone que esa batalla no debía terminar así, estaba tratando de recuperar ese territorio para su hermano.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en esa idea cuando sintió una caricia suave masajeando su cabeza. Y a pesar de la cálida mano que trataba de consolarlo, los otros lobos, no estaban dispuestos a soltarlo. Minutos después un murmullo llamo su atención.

Una canción

_Duerme pequeño, te cuidaré_

_Cuando la luna en el cielo esta_

_Los cantos de la noche te llaman_

_No tengas miedo son para ti._

_En el mudo único es tu cantar_

_Sonidos de la tierra escuchas. _

_Sin miedos descansa, estoy aquí._

_Duerme mi niño yo cuido de ti…_

Otra vez Karin se estaba burlando de él. Lo utilizó y se jactaba de ello. No obstante la voz que le cantaba alejaba la negativa bruma de recuerdos rápidamente, repitiendo una y otra vez el compás de la melodía hasta que quedó otra vez profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Se sintió muy conforme con ella misma al finalmente lograr calmarlo.

Algo en lo que él estaba sufriendo le recordó de alguna manera a lo que a ella pasaba, una reacción muy similar después de mucho tiempo de trabajar sin descanso y bajo mucho estrés. Dormía todo el día o estaba adormilada, y le era imposible lograr que su cuerpo se moviera incluso estando consiente.

Era posible que le pasara lo mismo a esta persona, y especialmentdespués de haberla ayudado con su atacante, y enseguida haber recibido un ataque con navaja.

Debía de estar muy cansado.

Unas horas mas tarde, ya cansada de no saber cómo llamar al sujeto que estaba en un sueño reparador, no tuvo más remedio que revisar entre sus cosas en busca de una identificación. No es que eso le agradara,incluso se sentíaculpble, pero no tenía más opción, no quería estar refiriéndose a él en todo momento como, "_él sujeto o el paciente_ necesita dormir" o "_el sujeto_ _guapo_ se destapo un pie". Podía usar muchos apodos que la harían reírse más de sus ocurrencias que de él, pero si debía elegir, ella le gustaría saber el nombre del_ sujeto guapo._

Vacío la mochila que reposaba en una esquina desde que llegaron la noche anterior; un cuaderno como un diario, un reproductor portátil de mp3, dinero, una bolsa de pan de melón y finamente, en el fondo, un cartera como tres tarjetas. Una bancaría, una para checar asistencia al trabajo y una vieja identificación.

_-Sasuke Uchiha-_ leyó Sakura burlándose de su suerte. Era de esperar que hasta tuviera un nombre interesante –Un gusto, Sasuke-kun –le dijo al joven inconsciente -¡Oh, perdón! ¿Estás un poco… indispuesto? – hizo un ademan fingiendo que él le decía algo -No, está bien tu sigue durmiendo, no me molesta...

Sasuke paso todo ese día sin despertar, pero no volvió a dar señales de alguna de alterarse. Lo único que penso Sakura fue revisar un vez más su condición, comprobando que volvía a ser constante y acompasado. Era muy posible que el padecimiento de él estuviera más centrado en lo emocional que en lo físico, que lo sucedido hubiera disparado una especie de estado catatónico.

- No -se dijo mentalmente y para disipar la preocupación, y también la culpa por haberlo involucrado en sus problemas, por su condición vulnerable.

.

.

Trato de moverse , sin embargo su cuerpo no se lo permitia. Todavia no estaba recuperado del todo, aunque si estaba mucho mejor, lo suficiente como para recordar un poco de lo que le llevó a estar en un estado de sanación y percibir con nitidez los aromas del entorno. También percibir a alguie cerca de él. Muy cerca. Después de todo, él era un depredador entrenado por un clan de guerreros y mientras estuvo ahí llegó a ser uno de los mejores rastreadores.

Por ello sabía con claridad que estaba dentro de las paredes de su propia casa, podia distinguir el olor característico de la tierra de la zona, tan llena de propiedades y el bambú fresco bañado por el rocío matutino. Y también la percibía a ella, la recordaba bien. la muchacha del cabello rosa. Quería observar con deteniendo su rostro, porque no lo recordaba, sin embargo si sabía muy bien cual era su olor. Con su agudo sentido del oído podía escuchar su pasos ir de aquí para allá dentro de su casa; como, sin darse cuenta dejaba su aroma por donde pasaba. Y eso era un poco tortuoso para él. Deseaba verla.

Generalmente era muy territorial y cuidadoso con sus cosas, así como con su espacio personal, y muy a su pesar, la presencia de la joven en su refugio no le molesta. Antes de comprar nada tuvo que pasar mucha hambre y privaciones, no entendía como funcionaba el mundo humano,razón por lo que la tarea de conseguir empleo se hizo más ardua. Y cuando finalmente obtuvo uno comía solo lo necesario para no morir de hambre. Para tener suficiente dinero para pagar la casa en la que ahora vivia, había ahorrado por cuarenta años casi todo lo que tenía. Por eso era muy meticuloso. Procurando cuidar su espacio y sus pertenencias, para convivir lo menos posible con las personas, para alejar su rastro de la manada.

Su mente le jugaba bromas, recordaba con claridad todo eso, al mismo tiempo que casi se sentía enajenado porel aroma a mar y flores de la pelirrosa, ni siquiera estaba tan cerca pero lo detectaba fuertemente y como una burla su cuerpo no le respondía. Tuvo que recordar que fue atacado y que, no podia recordar todo, acabo infectado de una enfermedad contagiosa y fuerte. Agradecido de no ser un humano prefería pasar días sin poder responder correctamente, y que su cuerpo fuera capaz de curar ese mal, a pasar sus ultimos días enfermó de algo irreversible sin tener culpa de ello. Era bueno no ser un humano.

Pormucho que tratará de distraerse, su mente regresaba siempre al mismo punto.

Quería verla. Pero ese pensamiento no le gusto en absoluto.

Él era un solitario. Una mujer solo le complicaría las cosas, y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

- "Curiosidad, es solo curiosidad"- se reprendió molesto con sigo mismo. Ya tendría tiempo de hecharle una mirada. Estaba seguro que no se marcharía pronto ya que percibía su preocupación, y la aprensión en su voz cada que hablaba con ella misma.

Era una estupidez, y a pesar de ello le causo gracia. Al darse cuenta de que disfrutaba las cómicas actitudes de ella se obligó a volver en sí. Él no reía, y en cuanto se pudiera mover le daría un susto que la haría desaparecer para siempre.

Sin quererlo ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse mal, como... No sabía definirlo. Claro, él nunca atacaba o molestaba deliberadamente a ninguna mujer o niño, incluso si le irritaban.

.

.

.

Volvió al cuarto de Sasuke para revisar su condición. Tomó el pulso, revisó la herida que ya no era más que una línea, y la rozó varias veces solo para comprobar que no estaba alucinando. Era verdad, no existía evidencia de un ataque reciente de una navaja.

-¿Así que te curas rapido?- dijo mientras pasaba su pequeña mano por el cabello negro - no sabes lo aliviada que estoy de que estes bien... Me iré en cuanto estes consciente.

Sabía que no la estaba escuchando, pero ella siempre tenía esa compulsión de hablar y hablar cuando estaba inqueta. Tanto que se olvidó que acariciaba el cabello negro de su anfitrión.

Se encontró contándole de su terrible y humillante episodio con Sai, y como, depues del incidente con el hombre ebrio, lo llevo a su casa. Después le cantó por un rato la canción de su abuela. Le pareció más calmado, aunque estaba segura que era su mente la que se había tranquilizado, cuando se aseguró que no se repitieran las pesadillas, y que estaba sanando.

.

.

.

Podía ignorarla, lo hizo cuando suspiro con casación al entrar en la habitación con él, a pesar de que su aroma era fuerte; lo hizo cuando lo tocó para comprobar su pulso, aunque sus manos eran delicadas y pequeñas en su muñeca. Pero cuando acaricio cerca de sus costillas paso algo, y entonces se le hizo imposible ignorar la sensación, sus manos.

Incluso percibiendo que no era mas que un toque inocente. Sin ningún tipo de intencion. Estaba dejándose llevar por lo agradable de la sensación.

Se sentía realmente estúpido. Tal vez había estado solo demasiado tiempo.

Cuándo ella empezó a hablar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que escucharla. Su voz era agradable. Ahora sabía cómo habían acabado en esa situación, y sintió la rara necesidad de hacerle una visita al ese tal Sai. Pero rápidamente reflexionó que ese individuo no valía la pena. Cualquier humano era demasiado enclenque para él.

Una canción interrumpió sus pensamiento. Una canto para niños, lo recordaba y de nueva cuenta se sintió reconfortado, e inquieto. Esa mujer era de ese tipo de personas de las que tenias que deshacerte pronto, o nunca podrias dejarlas ir después... y Sasuke no podía, ni se permitiría desarrollar emociones por nadie.

En cuanto pudiera moverse la sacaría su casa.

.

.

.

.

Ya era el tercer día que Sasuke seguía dormido. Así que se prepararía para buscar un doctor.

Se acercó a él, para estar segura de que estaba bien antes de irse. Pero cuando estuvo muy cerca del muchacho todo pasó muy rápido. En un segundo estaba sentada en el tatami junto a Sasuke, y al siguiente estaba acorralada entre la pared de madera y el gran cuerpo del hombre que creyó dormido, con susmuñecas atrapadas en sus fuertes manos.

Levanto su mirada lentamente, con temor de lo que encontraría. Unos ojos negros la observaban detenidamente. Se sintió más tímida y nerviosa que nunca, es silencio le pareció interminable.

.

.

.

¿E- estás bien? - la pregunta de la chica lo descolocó, aparte de su preciosos ojos verdes. No entendía, porqué ella, estando tan asustada se atrevía a preguntarle por su estado. Con sus sentidos altamente desarrollados podia escuchar el alocado latido del pequeño corazón, la forma en que ella trataba de respirar lo menos posible y percibía su nerviosismo, y el esfuerzo inconsciente que hacia por apartarlo.

-Lo estoy -contestó él antes de poder detenerse. Entonces sintió como tomaba su rostro entre sus manos pequeñas. ¿cuándo había soltado sus manos? No lo sabia...

-No pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla - trató la joven de consolarlo. Asi fue que entendió, ella pensaba que sus malos sueños eran los causantes de su reacción . Lucia tan inocente, mirándolo con verdadera preocupación, era hermosa aunque se veía que no solía arreglarse con frecuencia, y ella aun sostenia su cara, manteniendo sus miradas unidas.

Dejó que sus dientes blancos fueran visibles, como los de un depredador hambriento y se rió burlonamente de ella mientras le tomaba el pelo rosa con su mano.

-¿Estas segura que quieres seguir haciendo eso ? -Preguntó con un poco de burla.

-¿Ha-hacer q-que...?- dijo nerviosa.

Era increíble estar tan cerca de una mujer tan inocente, quizo burlarse un poco de ella. Verla incomoda.

Se sintio tentado a besar sus labios rosados y hacerla quedarse. Era una estupidez pero el pensamiento vino solo.

-Tocarme ...-el intenso rubor que cubrió a la chica desmoronó toda la intención que tenia Sasuke de deshacerse de ella.

Ahora sus intenciones era muy diferentes.

.

.

Gracias por leer. Este capítulo fue mas que nada para conocer a los personajes y hacer ver un poco la naturaleza de cada uno. Muchos saludos.


	4. Capítulo3: Tiempo indefinido

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero lo historia si es mía y espero que les guste. Muchos saludos a todos. Y una dedicatoria especial a mis reviews (esta abajo los saludos) y a mi Inbox msjr.

.

.

.

* * *

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Tiempo indefinido.

.

.

.

Lo que Sakura menos esperaba, es que el tal Sasuke fuera tan insolente.

¿Tocarlo?, claro que lo estaba tocando, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien… ¿verdad?

Quería contestarle algo mordaz, pero nada le vino a la cabeza, ya que estaba demasiado consiente de la posición en la que se encontraba acorralada entre un fuerte cuerpo y la pared. Los penetrantes ojos negros de él parecían gemas oscuras y la mantuvieron paralizada unos segundos, hasta que ella notó, que brillaban con pura diversión.

El muy imbécil se burlaba de ella. De su nerviosismo.

-Nunca más volveré a tocarte… -contestó Sakura como una niña, ofendida y rencorosamente, pero lo decía muy enserio, y enseguida retiro sus manos del rostro del pelinegro. Aun sentía la cara caliente de vergüenza y lucho por mantener una mirada irritada, en lugar de una expresión de tonta llena de ansiedad. Y es que, sí, se moría de nervios, sin embargo era algo diferente al miedo, el fuerte sonido de su corazón estaba a punto de sacarla de quicio. Pero él no se alejó de ella, estaba tan cerca que su aliento golpeaba su rostro y sus narices casi se rozaban– ya no te estoy tocando, ahora es tu turno de regresarme mi espacio personal – pidió con un tono tajante que la impresiono a ella misma, pues sentía todo tipo de cosas antes desconocidas, seguridad no era una de ellas mientras trataba de empujarlo lejos de su pequeño cuerpo; sin ningún éxito por cierto.

Si no estaba alucinando le pareció que él se acercaba más a ella, aunque apenas fue perceptible.

-No dije que dejaras de tocarme – expresó él muy cerca de su rostro y lentamente se acercó hasta el oído de la joven, entonces le hablo muy quedamente – solo decía que si tú me tocas, no me queda más remedio que tocarte también, para estar en las mismas condiciones… es lo justo– sin saber que más hacer, ya que algo así nunca le había pasado, volteó su rostro en dirección opuesta a Sasuke y mordió su labio para no gemir de frustración.

Estaba consiente que atacarlo sería una tremenda tontería, no solo se veía demasiado fuerte e intimidante. Ella lo vio en acción, como levantaba a un hombre grande con una sola mano, el cuerpo de Sakura no sería nada para él. Pero si se veía en la necesidad y tenía la oportunidad de defenderse, entonces iría por todo.

No importaba que tan apuesto era el hombre.

.

.

.

-Nunca más volveré a tocarte…-oyó la molestia en la voz femenina casi aniñada.

No podía dejar de mirarla, y su aroma era mejor de lo que recordaba. Su cabello era suave, y al parecer el color… era natural. Su piel pálida y su figura menuda, la hacía ver delicada, pero su mirada verde, chispeante de enojo, contrastaba tanto con su aparente fragilidad, que le hacía sentirse más que atraído por ella, era interesante y valiente; y hermosa de una manera única. Todos los seres humanos y la mayoría de su propia especia le temían a causa de las fuerza y habilidad que poseía, detectaban naturalmente el gran poder y a veces el aura hostil que portaba, todos trataban de alejarse de él, sin embargo aunque la pelirrosa estaba acorralada, reaccionaba en contra de todo lo acostumbrado, deferente de lo que él esperaba; impresionaba que alguien sin su fuerza física y (aparentemente) nulos dones sobrenaturales, se atreviera a verlo con desafío.

Casi estaba olvidando que debía deshacerse de ella. Casi…

-ya no te estoy tocando, ahora es tu turno de regresarme mi espacio personal-dijo ella sin apartar la vista, pero él solo atino a acercarse más, solo por saber hasta dónde llegaba el atrevimiento de esta muchacha.

-No dije que dejaras de tocarme- provocó con toda la intención de causar más conmoción. Se aproximó más a ella, a su oído - solo decía que si tú me tocas, no me queda más remedio que tocarte también, para estar en las mismas condiciones… es lo justo –y después de decir eso ya no le pareció solo una provocación, más que eso, se oía como una excelente idea.

El palpitar acelerado de la chica de volvió como música para su oídos. Era una canción que Sasuke provocaba con su cercanía, eso le gustaba, y mucho.

Es este momento ella no le miraba, y trataba de estar lo más calmada que le era posible, sabía que solo eso era señal de que debía alejarse y darle un respiro, pero le fue imposible. Porque no era miedo lo que percibía de ella, sino expectación.

El aroma del cuerpo, pálido y puro de ella, se volvió más dulce.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, agradecido al creador de todo por sus dones ancestrales, por ser capaz de percibir las emociones de casi todas las criaturas, por estar íntimamente conectado con la naturaleza y los seres vivientes. Porque ella no le tenía miedo, más bien se sentía atraída, por alguna extraña razón, hacia Sasuke. Y porque él podía saberlo solo con estar cerca de ella.

Incluso Karin alguna vez le temió. Antes de tomarlo por tonto.

Estaba tan abrumado por las emociones que el último y amargo pensamiento apenas le afectó.

Ella volteo su rostro de vuelta en su dirección con la expresión molesta, iracunda si se podía decir, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaba claro que ella trataba de engañarlo, pero con sus sentidos desarrollados era imposible no notar lo mucho que a sus grandes ojos verdes le agradaban verlo. Así que decidió contener completamente una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y mantener una cara imperturbable. Si no sabía lo que el tramaba sería más fácil probarla, tratar de tomar un beso.

Se acercó lentamente sin apartar los ojos negros de los verdes, sin embargo se detuvo antes de lo deseado.

Abruptamente algo disparo sus sentidos en alerta, alguien había entrado en su hogar, a su territorio y estaba tan concentrado en la mujer que apenas y se dio cuenta de la presencia del intruso. Un mancho de su especie, pero no de su familia…

Se paró con rapidez decidido a echar al intruso.

.

.

.

.

-Quédate aquí, ordeno él muy seriamente – ella no dijo nada por el brusco cambio del hombre, los ojos que antes la miraba con necesidad, ahora estaban cargados de una frialdad absoluta. Ella también se quedó muy fría y tembló.

_¿Iba a besarla?_ Y tal vez, lo peor no era eso, era que él se veía bastante atractivo cuando estaba aproximándose a sus labios, y claro no imagino que alguien pudiera resistirle, menos ella. No porque creyera que alguien como él pudiera forzar a nadie, o no, nunca lo necesitaría; tenía una boca que le hacía pensar en cosas…

-¡_NO! -_ se dijo mentalmente, ella no era así. Y era bueno que él se hubiera detenido bruscamente y la dejara para aclarar su confusa mente. A ella no le iba a pasar eso –Oh, no –aseguró en un murmullo. Se levantó de golpe y corrió a buscar sus cosas, si Sasuke pensaba que se iba quedar y permitirle atormentarla con su sexy boca estaba equivocado.

Se golpeó la frente con su propia mano al darse cuenta de que había utilizado la palabra _sexy._ Definitivamente se iba y pronto.

Con su maleta mediana, un poco pesada, a cuestas se acercó a la puerta de salida de esa enorme casa. Aunque la maleta traía unas pequeñas ruedas estaba evitando hacer cualquier ruido que la delatara y por eso tuvo que levantarla. Todo iba bien, estaba casi frente al portón de madera e iba con el pensamiento de irse rápido de ahí, hasta que repentinamente un sujeto grande y pelirrojo salto frente a ella impidiendo su escape.

Instintivamente ella retrocedió. Se hallaba entre enojada y temerosa por la forma en la que ese desconocido la miraba. La barrió con mirada codiciosa y helada, como si la pequeña pelirrosa fuera una pertenencia inservible. Una sonrisa envilecedora cruzo su cara y entonces no pudo contener una punzada de miedo.

¿Quién era ese tipo y por qué la miraba así?

El viento sopló como pronosticando que algo malo iba a pasar y ella volvió a temblar aunque realmente no tenía frio. Odiaba eso, la situación y su debilidad, ella podía saber fácilmente cuando una persona no era buena y no sabía porque, podía sentir la emociones de los demás y no sabía de donde venía esa habilidad. Ese sujeto emanaba amenaza y violencia. Aunque no estaba tan segura de sus habilidades después de lo que le había pasado con Sai.

-¿Sakura Haruno? – pregunto él acercandose un paso a ella. Al mismo tiempo ella dio un paso alejándose y preguntándose como es que él conocía su nombre. Ese personaje no le gustaba, no como se acercaba a su persona como si la estuviera cazando, de forma lenta pero también escalofriante.

-No conozco a esa persona– Respondió haciéndose la desentendida aunque por dentro todas sus alarmas se activaron, y sintió miedo verdadero– aquí no hay ninguna Sakura. Y camino a la dirección opuesta con su maleta, tratando de evadirle. Pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos seguidos, el sujeto la levanto con una sola mano apretando su garganta. Aterrada soltó sus pertenencias y trató de aflojar el agarre en su garganta con sus propias manos, pero para aumentar su impotencia vio que sus pequeñas manos no movían ni un poco el agarre sobre su cuello.

-No me mientas –gruño el individuo y ella buscó acertarle un golpe con las piernas pero él se las detuvo con la otra mano. Era demasiado fuerte, grande y ella no–he estado siguiendo tu olor –la falta de aire la hizo ver borroso, así que entro en pánico ¿Su olor? A penas empezando a procesar la información –… desde hace unas semanas. Alguien te quiere, y me ofreció mucho por ti… mestiza –termino con un todo de desprecio que la dejó helada.

-Su-su-eltame –pidió _entrecortadamente_ ella. Tenía toda la intención de correr de él, o de gritar, pero estaba decidida a no permitir que nadie la llevará a ningún lado en contra de su voluntad.

-Si gritas te mato – la amenazó con una mirada sombría, ella solo asintió – no pienso correr riesgos contigo. Él está cerca y no pienso dejar mi presa a otro… - No le importaba de que hablaba ese sujeto, en realidad ella estaba tratando de pensar claramente. Sakura no tenía nadie más que se preocupara por ella y nadie a quien cuidar, prefería morir que ser vendida, si es que ese sujeto era un tratante de blancas como sospechaba. Y además la mención de que alguien la quería como si fuese un objeto le causaba terror, ira y mucha indignación.

Fue puesta lentamente en el suelo y empezó a toser sin control cuando su captor la soltó. Fue así que sin previo aviso empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a él, aterrorizada escuchó un gruñido antinatural, corrió más deprisa pensando en ese sujeto haciendo sonido escalofriantes y extraños para cualquier persona, incluso un secuestrado.

No logro llegar muy lejos cuando un cuerpo enorme la tumbo sin compasión al suelo, y cayó con tal fuerza, que al golpear su cabeza en el suelo, todo a su alrededor giraba sin control, y aun sin importarle que no se movía el salvaje sujeto tironeo su cabello en represaría por mentirle. Rápidamente las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y se sintió impotente e indefensa.

Trató de no gritar pero ya no pudo más, a recibir una agresión más de parte del desconocido. Grito con fuerza cuando trató de levantarla por el cabello y no lo logró porque las piernas de Sakura no le respondían.

-¡mestiza inservible! –Siseo el tipo –estoy empezando a creer que no vales tu precio –tironeo su pequeño cuerpo hasta que un borrón negro se abalanzo sobre ellos, apartándola de su agresor al instante.

-Está claro que quieres que te mate hoy Sasori –amenazó Sasuke mostrando los dientes como si fuera un animal salvaje. Empezó a gruñir también pero el sonido era ligeramente diferente al del otro sujeto, más profundo y amenazante. Ella no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, ¿Por qué alguien estaba pagando por ella, la razón de que le llamara mestiza, y porque razón estos individuos se comportaban como animales?

Necesitaba alejarse, pero también necesitaba saber que esperaba y si alguien más podría estarla buscando y para qué.

-No te metas en esto Sasuke –vocifero el otro hombre, se veía muy molesto y nervioso por la aparición del pelinegro- esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Es lo que tú crees – su tono era bastante molesto, pero no estaba enojado con ella, así que le pareció bien acercarse más en dirección a Sasuke.

-Entiendo, te daré un porcentaje de la ganancia –trato de razonar el pelirrojo con él – es mucho y… no le diré a nadie donde te encontré –los ojos de Sasori brillaron con premeditación como si hubiera ganado. Sasuke se había detenido completamente y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, como si lo pensara, y ella sintió miedo de que Sasuke la entregara a ese hombre, ya que su rostro era como un tempano de hielo, sin revelar uno solo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Para que la quieres? –pregunto casi con indiferencia Sasuke. Y el corazón de Sakura se aceleró de miedo, de tristeza porque pensó que él iba a ayudarla y se estaba equivocando de nuevo, nunca más volvería a confiar en sus instintos.

-¿No has oído los rumores? – dijo el sujeto con otra pregunta, su voz sonaba burlona y Sasuke gruño.

-No juegues con migo y habla… - amenazo, mientras cambiaba de posición, como si fuera a lanzarse sobre Sasori de nuevo. Ella quería alejarse de ahí pronto pero tenía miedo de que si se movía la atraparan entre los dos, así que opto por moverse despacio y escuchar lo que pudiera.

-Hay mestizas que sobreviven después de los diez años – informo el tipo, aunque ella no entendía a que se referían –se dice que ellas son una nueva especie, la prueba de que podemos involucrarnos con humanos y procrear. Me pagaran por ella, por su cuerpo ¿entiendes? Van a hacerle pruebas para saber en qué consiste y si se puede repetir el fenómeno – la miro con sádica diversión en los ojos y odio no poder dejar de temblar por lo que dijo.

Si había entendido bien la mestiza era ella, y alguien quería examinarla como si fuera una rata de laboratorio, y por último ellos… no eran humanos. Y de nuevo si ella era _mestiza_ era mitad humana, y mitad lo que eso dos sujetos eran.

Empezó a hiperventilar, ella no quería eso. No podían tratarla como un objeto.

Las piezas de su vida y de la poca información que tenía dieron vueltas en su cabeza y odio aún más que nadie, especialmente su abuela le dijeran nada de su pasado.

¿¡Quién era ella?!

Quiso llorar. No tenía a donde ir si mandaban a más personas por ella.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba empezando a perder el control, el olor del miedo que sentía la pelirrosa estaba empezando a asfixiarlo hasta el punto de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Sasori por hacerla sentir amenazada. Sus instintos nunca lo habían molestado tanto, y para terminar el pelirrojo estaba tratando de tentarlo, como si fuera un humano promedio, para hacer algo abominable.

Como si el dinero perdonara tomar la vida de una mujer indefensa.

Las manadas eran muy protectores con sus mujeres, y a pesar de que se les enseñaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a todas se le asignaba quien cuidara de ellas por su valor dentro de un clan. Especialmente porque eran pocas y la niñas que nacían eran un tesoro. Y siempre elegían ellas quien sería su pareja de por vida una vez que tenían la edad.

Y en este momento lo que Sasori ofrecía le asqueaba y le ponía furioso. Si había más como ella, y las estaban buscando para hacer sus "pruebas" nunca tendría oportunidad de escapar de los expulsados de las manadas, que eran más bien un montón de criminales y caza recompensas. Como Sasori.

Sin esperar a que le ofreciera una nueva oferta para unirse a su asquerosa causa, se lanzó a velocidad de vértigo por la cabeza del pelirrojo, con toda la intención de arrancársela. Mientras menos perseguidores existieran para ella y las demás mujeres mejor.

.

.

.

Sakura se quedó con el cuerpo tenso por la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. De un momento a otro Sasuke se fue sobre Sasori y enseguida ya eran como una maraña de violencia y cuerpos asestando golpes y bufidos hoscos.

El choque de sus cuerpos le saco del trance, y entendió que era el momento perfecto para largarse de ahí.

Se levantó sigilosamente y con las piernas temblorosas, a duras penas se quedó en pie, al parecer el maltrato corporal fue más del que creía. Sin embargo se obligó a alejarse del sitio a pasos lentos pero constantes.

Camino a la puerta con los crudos sonidos de la pelea a sus espaldas, hubo un grito desgarrados y después, nada, y con todo siguió caminando. Con su cabeza hecha un caos no tenía el valor suficiente para quedarse a ver quién era el ganador, o peor ¿Cuál era el destino del perdedor?

Salió por la puerta principal y bajo los escalones hasta la calle caminando progresivamente, preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, y lo poco que sabía de ella misma. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, en la brutal escena de los hombres luchando en un enredo de cuerpos ensangrentados, que no se estaba dando cuenta de algunas cosas importantes, cayó en cuenta de que todas sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas en el patio de Sasuke, y que además su teléfono móvil estaba deshecho en alguna parte entre los arbustos y la sombras del bambú, si recordaba bien. Y por último no tenía un solo yen en la bolsa.

Finalmente eso logro romper el poco control que le quedaba sobre sus emociones, se sentó súbitamente en la orilla de la banqueta y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro. Sollozó y se sintió miserable, siempre estaba tan sola, no contaba con nadie en quien apoyarse y aborrecía esa situación.

-¿Ya vas a volver con migo? –La vos masculina se oyó muy cerca de ella y se sobresaltó –no te asustes… por favor –era Sasuke y estaba sentado a su lado. Estaba anonadada y un poco temerosa, por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de ella, nunca se dio cuenta de su llegada ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

.

.

.

-¿Q-qué me vas a hacer? –le pregunto ella con voz temblorosa y sus ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas, estaba lastimada, se notaba fácilmente en los raspones en sus manos y brazos. El golpe en la cara que le dejó el primer atacante se veía hinchado, de nuevo. Se sintió muy protector, no podía evitarlo era su instinto, aunque ese sentimiento nunca antes lo había agobiado porque él estaba siempre encargado de las peleas por territorios, o el rastreo de renegados. Pero ahora entendía el comportamiento de otros _lobos_ con las féminas de la manada, particularmente los asignados a sus cuidados - ¿m-me vas a ven-vender por tu cuenta? –esa pregunta lo indigno.

-No –contesto molesto –solo quiero que regreses para que te cure –su visible indignación por insinuar que la vendería pareció confundir a la muchacha.

-¿hablas enserio? –Sasuke apretó los dientes por la mirada aprensiva en el maltratado rostro de la joven. No podía culparla, estaba sola y la atacaron dos veces en menos de una semana.

Se sentía más molesto porque él no lo había podido evitar.

-¿Vienes o no? –pero él no era tan paciente, solo quería ponerla a salvo y borrar sus rastros lo antes posible.

-¿Qué le hiciste a… Sasori? –se detuvo en seco, al parecer no estaba tan distraída como para olvidar el nombre de su agresor. Se molestó de que siquiera lo mencionara.

-Lo mate –respondió sin más. Si iba a huir de él también, entonces que fuera ahora. Pero no corrió, en lugar de eso le miro con incredulidad. Sasuke olio un poco el aire a su alrededor y no capto miedo. Eso era muy raro, cualquier mujer normal, sin conocimientos de su naturaleza salvaje le habría lanzado una mirada de horror.

-N-no sé qué decir – su ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y Sasuke se sintió más confundido que nunca. Los _weres_ de una manada, los más jóvenes lloraban porque estaban lastimados después de los entrenamientos, incluso las mujeres.

-¿qué tienes? – pregunto preocupado y serio - ¿te duele mucho? –deseo que le contestara pronto para atenderla rápido y dejara de sufrir.

.

.

.

.

-No es eso –respondió Sakura sintiéndose muy culpable.

-¿Entonces qué es? – el tono que estaba usando con ella era tan amable que se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo la dejo sin armas para juzgarlo por la muerte del otro hombre. La verdad era, que si ella hubiese tenido la fuerza de Sasuke, también lo habría matado, para defenderse. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse mal por estar aliviada.

-Es que me siento aliviada de que él ya no me persiga –contesto con honestidad, después de todo la había salvado –pero eso está mal, porque debía ser entregado a la policía – gimoteo ella –aunque se mereciera otra cosa.

-No te preocupes –respondió él seriamente –la policía no puede atrapar a ninguno de nuestra clase, mucho menos encarcelarlo.

-¿Por eso lo mataste? – quiso saber a lo que se enfrentaba, estaba temerosa. ¿Y si venían más por ella, qué haría?

-si no lo eliminaba nos habría puesto en peligro – dijo fríamente el muchacho –Son criminales de nuestra raza, y no tiene ética- Ahí estaba de nuevo eso de las razas ¿Qué cosa se supone que era él, que era ella? -¿preferías que te llevara? – pregunto él empezando a exasperarse por su silencio.

-No… -contesto rápidamente –es solo que no sé qué hacer, o a donde voy a ir… yo no puedo defenderme de alguien tan fuerte… - se estremeció solo de recordar lo fácil que la había levantado el hombre.

Sin aviso su cuerpo dejo de estar en el suelo frio y unos fuertes brazos la levantaron como si no _pesara_ nada.

-Tenemos que irnos mujer – le dijo Sasuke simplemente – si nos quedamos aquí, alguien puede rastrearnos.

-Yo pu-puedo caminar –trató ella de parecer menos débil de lo que se sentía, incluso si en el fondo era muy agradable la sensación de ser cargada protectoramente –y no me digas mujer, me llamo Sakura.

-No, no puedes –aspiro el profundamente antes de continuar – tu cuerpo todavía está temblando y no has comido hoy… -Sakura no pudo refutar nada a eso, se acababa de ocultar el sol, y estaba conmocionada.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he comido? –eso fue lo que más la extraño.

-Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas – respondió él sin mirarla y encaminándose de regreso a su hogar.

-Muy bien, confieso que no puedo más –reflexiono a la vez que era llevada en brazos como una niña asustada, se sentía tan estúpida e indefensa - y no sé a dónde voy a ir para esconderme…

-Te puedes quedar con migo Sakura – ofreció él – yo puedo cuidarte, si lo deseas.

Se quedó muda nuevamente.

¿Por qué el haría eso?

.

.

.

Se impresiono a si mismo por siquiera ofrécele a quedarse para cuidarla, y sin proveerlo tampoco, le estaba ofreciendo cuidar de ella sin un plazo fijo.

-¿Por qué me quieres cuidar? – esa mujer lo incomodaba infinitamente con sus dudas.

-No lo sé –respondió Sasuke con la verdad. Tal vez simplemente había pasado demasiado desde que dejo el clan y se sentía solo. O puede que su olor, o sus ojos inocentes y el estado deplorable en el que Sakura se encontraba le afectaba más de lo que desearía –solo quiero ayudarte –al menos eso era verdad, quería que estuviera segura.

-¿De verdad puedo quedarme en tu casa? –Si trató de ocultar el alivio en su voz no lo logró y él se sintió agradecido por ello, era interesante estar cerca de alguien tan incapaz de mentir y también era un alivio -voy a conseguir un empleo y a ayudar… no seré una carga – el ofrecimiento de ella le conmovió, pero aún tenían cosas de la que hablar y reglas que fijar si iba permitirle cuidarla. Ella desconocía muchas cosas, y él no sabía cuantos más la buscaban.

-Estoy seguro que no lo serás – Sasuke sospechaba que lo que el tenia era necesidad de una compañera.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun – el apelativo lo hizo temblar por dentro, a pesar de que en el exterior se hallaba tan imperturbable como siempre.

-No me agradezca todavía – dijo sin transmitir ninguna emoción, no quería alarmarla con lo que se avecinaba. Especialmente si existían más imbéciles en las calles a la caza de mestizas.

.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez Sasuke se sale un poco de su rol normal, pero aquí en esta historia es alguien que tiene instintos muy fuertes, como el de los lobos por en sus manadas.

Muchos saludos a todos.

Especialmente a :

IneUchiha : espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Se irán revelando las cosas poco a poco, y como es que Sakura no sabe su edad o de su familia. Me gustaría que me escribieras en los reviews normales porque es más fácil checar para mí, sin tener que entrar a mi cuenta. Pero aun así muchas gracias por escribirme.

Sweet Cherry Haruno :Muchas gracias por tu review. Me anima mucho cuando alguien se toma tiempo para escribirme. Muchos saludos.

HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS: Espero que te guste esta historia, como dicen por ahí estoy tratando de que sea interesante, pero sin complicar demasiado la trama ya que detesto las TvNovelas. Aparte te agradezco muchísimo tus buena críticas. Haré todo lo posible por mantener el interés y habrá mucho Sasusaku. Porque a todas nos gusta.

mussa-luna: Chika eres fiel! Muchos saludos espero que te guste esta historia. He visto otros de tu reviews y me siento super alagada de que sigas leyendo mis trabajos. Muchas buenas vibras y los mejores deseos.

Misaki Uchiha: espero que te siga gustando y muchos saludos.

milloneko: Aquí hay más, espero que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por escribirme y tomarte el tiempo de darme tu opinión, de verdad estoy muy contenta por las personas como tú que escriben para animarme a seguir. Saludos

Lilith S. B. Jaeger: jaja muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo y aunque a veces escribo apresuradamente, procuro revisar después para arreglar los errores. Muchos saludos y gracias por tu review.


	5. Capítulo4: Instintos

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia si es mía y estoy muy contenta de decirlo.

Dedicatoria especial a quienes me escribieron Reviews, que son:

**Sweet Cherry Haruno:** espero te siga gustando, aquí se explican varias cosas, muchos saludos!

**Luneskavier-chan:** que bien que te gusta, espero seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas.

**Misaki Uchiha:** muchos saludos, gracias por tu entusiasmo, deseo muchos que sea de tu agrado.

**Namiroku:** jajaja me gusta mucho esa expresión, de wow, me insta a escribir más, como podrás notar, este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores.

**Roki:** que bien que te gusté mi redacción, reviso lo que puedo, incluso así se me escapan unas letritas finales. Muchas gracias

.

.

.

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Instintos

.

.

.

¿Cómo fue que terminó en esa posición tan incómoda?

Tener tendencias protectoras tan intensas era una maldición a veces, y en peores momentos un completo asco, como ahora. Llevaba horas con insomnio, especialmente con el suave y cálido cuerpo, que se acurrucaba más cerca de él cada vez que trataba de poner una sana distancia entre ellos.

Se preguntaba a dónde estaba su excelente autocontrol.

Sakura era tan cálida y suave. Y con la gran playera negra de Sasuke, sus piernas lucían más blancas… tal vez no debió siquiera voltear a verlas. Paso las manos por trigésima vez, y con compulsión, por su cabello negro, con tal de no tocar esas piernas.

Ella era una gran tentación.

Y no estaba bien, no le gustaba que su cuerpo tuviera reacciones involuntarias. Lo detestaba con todo su ser, a él no lo controlaba nada, ni nadie, le gustaba su libertad, no tener que responder ante una manada, o el líder de ella. Pero ahora se encontró con alguien que, sin quererlo, podía mover su voluntad.

Estaba inquieto, muy inquieto.

-_Contrólate…_ _contrólate_ –se reprendió pero no tuvo éxito -Maldita sea –murmuró con frustración. Volteó a ver a la pequeña pelirrosa que se abrazaba a su pecho, y apretó los dientes. Esta mujer no comprendía en absoluto las necesidades masculinas.

_Iba a matarlo._

En su mente repaso de nueva cuenta cómo es que estaba en esa situación. El momento exacto en que no pudo decir "NO". Eso podría ayudarle a no volver a repetir el hecho.

…

Una vez que llevó a Sakura de regreso a su hogar la dejo un momento para recuperarse, y encargarse de los rastros de olor, y muerte que hiabia dejado.

_Alguien buscaría a Sasori y seguro buscaría venganza._

Tomo una botella de un galón que tenía preparado para las emergencias como esta; este botellón llevaba unas esencias aromáticas sumamente fuertes que combinadas aturdían el olfato de cualquiera, hasta un humano con sinusitis podría notar el aroma extremadamente empalagoso, y claro para uno de su especie era tan molesto, que se volvía doloroso olfatear, y en cuanto lo percibían salían huyendo en la dirección opuesta.

Nunca fallaba.

Una vez lo esparció por el camino a su hogar, y sobre la sangre de Sasori, rápidamente se envolvió una tela larga en el rostro, con varias vueltas alrededor de su _hipersensible_ nariz. Lavó el jardín, quemó el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo (ya que el humo también desorientaba el olfato). Cuando encontraran un rastro lo único que quedaría serían las cenizas.

No pensaba detenerse a tener piedad con una basura rastrera, matar cuando había la necesidad era normal para él. No sentían remordimiento, pero tampoco ira al momento de la batalla, o al provocar una muerte.

_Sakura._

_Ella estaría impactada._

Cuando regreso con ella, se dio cuenta de que las heridas de Sakura estaban sangrando de nuevo, se acercó a ella despacio, examinando lo que acababa de pasar casi con total frialdad. El ponerse emocional no iba a ayudar a una mujer conmocionada: las manos de ella temblaban mientras trataba de limpiar sus propias heridas, lo cual explicaba el sangrado, y se murmuraba cosas a sí misma, una y otra vez.

_Recordaba bien esa escena._

Le molesto demasiado verla así, tratando de consolarse sola, tratando de ser fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que quizás ella llevaba tanto tiempo sin compañía, como él mismo, por hablarse constantemente.

-"_yo puedo con esto, no es tan malo como parece" –_ la oyó repetirse dos veces, su voz apenas era un suave murmullo y sin su excelente sentido auditivo nunca la habría escuchado; sin duda se dio cuenta de que estaba más lastimada de lo que pensaba, seguramente los arañazos ya le estaban palpitando sobre los brazos, para alguien tan frágil debía ser muy doloroso; al igual que lo demás daños físicos, como las marcas de manos en el cuello; pero eso era normal, el conocía los efectos de la adrenalina seguido de una batalla y los que pasaba cuando regresabas a la normalidad- "_solo unos días Sakura, y ya no nos dolerá nada; no pienses, no pienses" –_ dijo la muchacha enseguida, parecía como si se estuviera rogando a sí misma.

Sus labios antes rosados ahora lucían casi blancos y temblaban.

En ese instante se obligó a aspirar aire por la boca para no oler su dolor o cualquiera de esos sentimientos abrumadores que ella tuviera. Porque incluso obligándose a estar distante emocionalmente para mejorar la situación, simplemente no pudo. La rabia lo carcomía al pensar lo poco que sufrió Sasori al morir.

Los fuertes sentimientos que cargaba ese pequeño cuerpo, y lo altamente emocional de ella, era algo que estaba aprendiendo poco a poco sobre la joven. Y él, que era todo lo contrario, todo el tiempo manteniendo sus instintos y deseos bajo estricto control, no lo hubiera soportado olerlos sin transformarse, "_para hacerla sentir protegida como en la manada_", en un enorme lobo negro frente a sus ojos. Aunque eso era muy común en él y muchos de su especie cuando entraba en modo de conservación, para ella sería un _shock_ más, y Sasuke no iba a causarle más impactos, al menos no en ese momento.

Le retiró las manos temblorosa se sus propios brazos, no hacía más que dañarse más. Y la levanto fácilmente acunándola contra su cuerpo, ella no pesaba nada.

Sin protestar, Sakura se abrazó a su cuello temblando por él dolor; dejo de repetir letanías alentadoras para su propia persona.

Ella intentó a respirar más calmada al llegar juntos al baño.

En el lavado limpió las heridas con jabón, mientras ella mantenía la cabeza recostada contra su pecho. Él simplemente le dejo porque a Sasuke esos acercamientos no le afectaban, era difícil que alguien le afectara. Ni siquiera Sakura, aunque pensara que era preciosa y vulnerable al confiar tanto en lo que hacía.

Le prestó ropa suya, la de Sakura era un desastre o estaba sucia por la tierra, todas las prendas sufrieron daños. Todo lo hizo en silencio, y las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta que se despidió de ella para ir a otro cuarto para descansar.

-_"¡Espera!" –_ Habló afectada –"_No me dejes sola… por favor…" –_ vio que sentía vergüenza de pedirlo por su rostro encendido, pero tampoco paso desapercibida su mirada de miedo, o el aroma del mismo. Y eso era molesto.

No quería que tuviera miedo.

-"_No puedo quedarme, Sakura" –_ trató de sonar firme, quedarse sería una tortura –"hay_ algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar antes de dormir" –_ sin embargo su voz murió cuando la mirada suplicante de ella se cruzó con la suya, le perturbó por dentro.

Su pecho se apretó con un extraño dolor.

-"_tengo miedo, Sasuke-kun, no me dejes sola…"-_ y así fue como las cosas terminaron, con él permitiendo que la pequeña pelirrosa curvilínea se acurrucara en su costado.

…

_-¡Rayos!_ –se golpeó mentalmente, ese fue justo el momento que perdió. Dudaba poder negarse si eso pasara una segunda vez.

Al menos se enorgulleció de que su rostro no reflejo nada.

Como siempre.

Ella era hermosa, pero no podía confiarse. Era pronto para eso.

Se auto impuso evitar relacionarse con mujeres que lo ataran.

Suspiro audiblemente por sus conflictivos pensamientos, quería estar con ella ahí, y a la vez quería salir corriendo lo más lejos que pudiera y desentenderse del problema.

Volteo a ver el reloj eléctrico que tenía montado en la pared de esa habitación.

2:36 am.

No la culpaba totalmente por su falta de sueño, a pesar de que mayormente se debía a ella. Dormir 3 días seguidos ayudaba mucho también.

Un pequeño tirón en su ropa de dormir lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Los sueños de Sakura se estaba agitando. Acarició su cabello rosa una y otra vez para calmarla. Escuchó hace tiempo, que las mujeres necesitaban caricias para sentirse bien, pero nadie le dijo nada de sentir bien al proporcionarlas.

Sakura era muy suave.

Minutos más tarde cuando ella aflojo por completo el agarre en su ropa, dando signos de estar profundamente dormida, él se sintió cansado también.

Se obligó a no pensar, a no sentir.

-_los instintos son un porquería –_ pensó antes que caer completamente dormido.

.

.

.

Estaba sola en el _futón_, pero no fue así toda la noche, lo sabía porque su cuerpo todavía se sentía tibio y reconfortado. Generalmente, su cuerpo se ponía helado y temblaba hasta que ella lograba elevar su ritmo cardiaco cuando sufría impactos fuertes. Esta vez tuvo que soportar eso, yacía cansada pero sin dolores fuertes y lo agradecía profundamente.

Era gracias a Sasuke.

La brillante luz del sol la saco de la ensoñación.

Su cuerpo le pesaba, pero no le punzaba. Otra vez los sueños de persecución la atormentaron, sin embargo el miedo no duro por mucho tiempo, pronto se sintió protegida. Y eso estaba bien, por primera vez desde el fallecimiento de su abuela se sentía raramente segura.

Ya le debía más a Sasuke de lo que desearía. Y no lograba pensar en una manera justa de pagarle, con la cabeza aletargada las ideas no llegaban.

-Dormiste demasiado – le dijo la irritada voz masculina. Él yacía parado de manera fatigada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, solo observándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros – estaba empezando a creer que tendría que levantarte con alguno de mis talentos… -ella no dijo nada ante su broma; cuando se miraron fijamente creyó ver que la molestia en el rostro de Sasuke se disipaba un poco. Sakura también lo vio muy apuesto, aunque lucia unas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, revelando su agotamiento.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sakura notando la posición entorpecida del cuerpo masculino. Se sintió culpable instantáneamente, tal vez él no pudo dormir nada cuidándola, y probablemente también la escucho cuando tenía eso malos sueños de siempre. Como fuera, lucia cansado - ¿es mi culpa? Te vez muy casado.

.

.

.

Despertó sintiéndose ansioso. Mucho antes del amanecer y con los insectos todavía cantando para la noche.

_¿Por qué demonios estaba ansioso?_

Sentirse así era completamente irritante.

Se separó de la calidez que le ofrecía el futón y haberlo compartido con _ella._ Él frio de la madrugada no le afectaba en lo absoluto, siendo su naturaleza depredadora su temperatura solía ser unos grados más alta que la de los humanos. Siempre se hallaba listo para marcharse, aunque luego de tantos años esa idea no era su preferida.

Apretó los puños, apenas había dormido. Sin embargo no era con la pelirrosa su enojo, sino con su propia persona.

Tenía poco más de 150 años sin tener esa estúpida sensación, desde que descubrió los planes que Madara tenía para él, el engaño de Karin y concluir en la decisión de abandonar su hogar para proteger a su familia; y esa era una emoción para los débiles. Él era muchas cosas, pero débil no era una de ellas.

Se preparó mucho tiempo para no serlo.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Hasta podría decirse que tenía miedo. Pero de qué…

Pronto reflexiono que ese temor no era por su seguridad. Él sabía defenderse perfectamente, era de los mejores eliminado al enemigo.

Matando. Se recordó simplemente.

Pero _ella_ no.

Así que para apaciguar su paranoia reviso los alrededores comprobando la zona, e hizo todo lo de costumbre después de eso. Recoger un poco, regar las plantas, preparar el desayuno, a diferencia de que esta vez la comida fue preparada en porciones dobles.

Él siempre cocinaba solo para sí mismo. Siempre estaba solo.

-_Hoy no -_ se dijo.

En la puerta de la habitación observo a Sakura aun envuelta en las sabanas. Se veía más pequeña, y más pálida, con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana a la gran colchoneta que le pertenecía. El aroma de Sakura seguía en el ambiente, pero ahora también se mezclaba con el suyo, y era perturbador lo mucho que eso le agradaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

No tenía tiempo de pensar en todas las cosas que haría con esa muchacha. Con lo dicho por el difunto contaban con demasiadas preocupaciones.

¿Cuántas veces más tendría que reprenderse por pensar en su atracción por ella?

-Dormiste demasiado – le dijo con irritación al verla removerse entre las telas, molesto consigo mismo de nuevo por quedarse observando su cuerpo- estaba empezando a creer que tendría que levantarte con alguno de mis talentos… - él hablaba enserio, aunque el brillo divertido en los ojos verdes le hacía saber que ella pensaba lo contrario.

Ella lo miro por un segundo, analizándolo. Como si de alguna manera pudiera verlo de verdad y no la pantalla que había creado para lidiar con extraños. O con mujeres como Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto con preocupación en el rostro -¿es mi culpa? - quiso saber la muchacha agregando un tono de disculpa que le removió por dentro, empezaba a detestar eso, en particular porque su interés por él era completamente sincero, él lo detectaba muy bien -Te vez muy casado…

Evitando avanzar en su dirección respondió.

-Estoy bien - dijo con desinterés cuando solo quería acercarse y seguirla inspeccionando por todas partes, pero antes de que ella continuara hablando o cometer una estupidez reiteró – te espero en la mesa de la cocina, te deje uno pantalones deportivos en la mesa. Tenemos que hablar – y se fue para no permitirle trastornarlo más con sus ojos brillantes llenos de vida, de compasión, y su precioso cuerpo _semi-oculto_ en su gran playera.

.

.

.

La ropa le quedaba bastante grande, pero era muy cómoda. No se molestó en buscar algo más para cubrirse, de todos modos su cuerpo no era nada interesante.

Hasta entonces pesó en Ino, tal vez estaba preocupada por ella.

A pesar que apenas hace unos pocos meses que se conocía ella era muy amigable, y a veces hasta maternal, la trato con cariños desde que se presentaron. Pero con su teléfono roto y su mala memoria numérica, dudaba que contactaran pronto, puesto que no recordaba ni siquiera su propio número.

En silencio deseo que estuviera muy bien la chica rubia. Ino le agradaba mucho.

Entro vacilante al comedor, sin saber bien que decir o preguntar.

Ver a Sasuke, observándola mientras en medio del tenso silencio que se instalaba entre ellos, la puso nerviosa. Lucia muy juicioso, y con su mandíbula tensaba no hacía más que pensar en todos los aspectos malos de su situación. Lo vulnerable que era ante cualquier secuestrador, o alguien con las mismas fuerzas del pelinegro, era una razón obvia para sentirse enferma.

Puede que fuera un poco ingenua, pero entendía que era físicamente frágil en comparación a un gran hombre, sin mencionar que ser una rata de laboratorio no era nada reconfortante. Y finalmente la alta probabilidad de ser el juguete sexual de algún pervertido, para su desgracia no podía descartar nada.

No con su mala suerte.

-Siéntate Sakura –le pidió con la expresión severa. Era verdad que corría peligro, y él se ofreció a cuidarla. Pero si iba a estar tan enojado por ello, prefería que nunca lo hubiera brindado la esperanza de no estar sola.

El pensamiento le cayó muy amargo.

.

.

.

Quería golpear algo ante la frustración, al no poder contralar su activa imaginación; posiblemente aporrearía su propia cabeza llena de pensamientos subidos de tono.

_-Sakura_ – pensó, su nombre naturalmente le quedaba perfecto.

La observo, tratando de ser verdaderamente analítico con ella, y encontrar una solución para la travesía que se le venía encima. Tendría que enseñarle todo lo que sabía, absolutamente todo.

Su vista se fijó de nuevo en ella pero con un enfoque diferente, no deseado. Particularmente cuando ella le miró con duda y ojos inocentes de alguien que no sabe nada sobre la maldad y brutalidad de los desertores de su raza; ella vacilante en sus pasos, se acercó un tramo más a la mesa, y su cuerpo femenino casi rozo su costado.

Él no ocultaba dobles intenciones, pero de pronto estuvo enserio tentado a tenerlas. ¿Por qué diablos no se había cubierto bien? ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente inocente?

¿No se daba cuenta que él era un hombre? Y no uno cualquiera, sino uno que la doblegaría en cualquier momento si él quisiera.

Lo habría hecho sin dudar, sino tuviera que protegerla.

Él quería tenerla, pero también que ella deseara lo mismo.

Reconocer sus pensamientos fuerte y claro, lo dejó en shock y negación.

Las mujeres eran una parte esporádica de su vida, cubría sus necesidades con ellas y eso era todo.

-Siéntate Sakura – dijo demasiado bruscamente, y se arrepintió al instante. No quería asustarla, no quería provocarla a huir de él. Simplemente no se detuvo a apreciar la razón, así que continuo – antes de que sepas todo de lo que somos, tienes que estar segura de querer saberlo – tras decir eso evaluó sus reacciones y no la vio vacilante– con ese conocimiento las cosas ya nunca serán iguales, estarás completamente involucrada en este mundo… -

Tras un momento de silencio ella asintió.

-Lo entiendo – respondió después.

-No estoy convencido de que lo entiendas –habló con severidad – Estarás metida en esto para siempre; hasta el cuello, rodeada de peligro. Nada de viejos amigos, ni familia, o trabajo – la miro con ojos fríos como témpanos. Probando sus nervios, él era así, siempre estudiando a los demás.

Recordó cuando se fue de su _hogar,_ le fue tremendamente difícil perder de la noche a la mañana cuanto conocía, la seguridad de una manda y el compañerismo con su hermano.

De un momento a otro ya estaba solo. Pero era por un bien mayor, así que lo valía.

-Está bien – reafirmó esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, con decisión. Incluso la visión de su cara maltratada y sus brazos marcados palidecía ante el aspecto decidido de su mirada – como sea llevo mucho tiempo sola… - afirmó la muchacha tratando de restarle importancia, pero él se dio cuenta de sus ojos afligidos.

Esa afirmación le llegó hondo, a un lugar hace mucho cerrado.

-Somos lobos Sakura – dijo sin ningún preámbulo, evitando respirar por la nariz, ya que Sakura era demasiado emocional para soportarlo – nuestra raza, y muchas otras, existen desde que los humanos existen –espero un momento para ver si rodaba los ojos, o hacia un gesto de sorpresa, pero solo encontró incredulidad, sin embargo ella no lo interrumpió – aquí en Japón los lobos eran escasos hace siglos, los humanos ni siquiera sabían que estaban las manadas cerca de ellos. En la actualidad pasamos la mayoría del tiempo en nuestra forma humana para pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Y esa es toda la historia, soy un lobo y ya? –medio refunfuño ella. Sasuke evito entornar los ojos.

-No es todo, apenas es el inicio –contradijo – las manadas siempre fueron de sangre pura, nunca nos mezclamos con otras especies. Y aunque algunos lo intentaron resultó imposible. –reflexiono en la historia que pensaba había olvidado – pronto los alfa de las manadas entraron en disputas por los territorios, decididos a tener más espacios para cazar y vivir; hubo muertes por ello, demasiadas, en su mayoría hembras, _mujeres y niños_ –se corrigió rápidamente – ante este conflicto hubo un clan que empezó a unir a los pocos que quedaban, y lo lograron. Pronto en vez de grupos dispersos se formó un solo clan, una manada. Pero quedaban muy pocas mujeres, y por lo tanto pocas parejas, al igual que pocos niños. Empezaron a ser protegidas, se establecieron muchas reglas que a muchos machos no les agradaban, querían compartir a las mujeres como si fueran objetos para procrear. Tuvieron que ser expulsados por la seguridad de ellas. Después de algún tiempo hubo muchos que trataron de tener descendencia con humanas. Pero la mayoría fallaron.

.

.

.

Desde la noche que presencio como la aterradora batalla con Saori, la capacidad de destrucción causada por ellos, era fácil creerle tales afirmaciones a Sasuke, además ella se curaba alarmantemente rápido. ¿Cómo no creerle cuando vio el mismo proceso regenerativo en él, o los gruñidos inhumanos, e incluso la batalla que dejo grietas en el suelo? No era tonta. Un humano normal no podía hacer eso.

-Uh-uh –artículo un poco contraríada – espera un momento. Dijiste la mayoría no… ¿Entonces algunos lo lograron?

-Si – Sakura lo miró unos segundos, recibiendo un vistazo que la estremecía por la intensidad, pero no podía ser, y la ignoró a siguiente segundo.

Aseverando que le creía, esa información era más de la que esperaba saber y se sintió bien pensar que podría conocer a alguien de la familia, contrariamente del factor _"rareza sobrenatural"_ – lo extraño aquí, es que todo los que fueron concebidos de ellos, los mestizos, nunca pasaron de los 10 años de edad.

La sonrisa que se formaba en la boca de Sakura murió cuando lo dijo.

Empezaba a darse cuenta a donde se dirigía la historia.

_Mestiza._

_¿Ella era una rareza? Ojala no… Estaba segura que tenía mucho más de 10 años de edad._

La palabra, daba vueltas en su cabeza. Eso era ella.

Estaba sumiéndose en la depresión cuando recordó al señor Hatake. La abuela Chiyo lo dejó dicho en una carta, él Sabía quién era ella, y de su madre.

-Yo no tengo 10 años, hace mucho – hablo más para sí misma.

Lo normal sería que estuviera muerta, sin embargo ahí estaba.

-Me di cuenta –respondió Sasuke lanzándole una rápida mirada apreciativa que la ruborizo –eres literalmente única. Que yo sepa, solo tú has pasado por mucho, la edad de deceso de un híbrido.

-¿Hay algo que no estás diciendo todavía?- dijo para cambiar de tema. Además, la afirmación de que era diferente, hizo que la pelirrosa pensara en infinidad de cosa por las que podría ser cazada.

_¿Podría alguien venderla cómo si fuera una mercancía?_

-Si – ella se tensó en su sitio como si Sasuke hubiese respondido su pregunta mental - los desertores del clan son carroñeros, y vividores que están involucrados con las mafias humanas, trabajan como sus perros. Consiguen mucho dinero por conseguirles objetos, drogas, mercancía y… personas.

Ella no se atrevía a hablar, y asintió para que continuara.

-Para ellos eres mercancía invaluable, especialmente para los que están investigando de manera clandestina como procrear con humanos y que los niños alcancen la edad adulta – pensarlo era una cosa pero oírlo era otra. Y tenía miedo, pero no quería causarle problema a nadie, particularmente a él, le gustaba mucho – hay rumores Sakura, ellos se llevan humanos y _were-lobos_ pro igual…

-Ayúdame a encontrar a Hatake Kakashi y después puedo arreglármelas sola – dijo no muy convencida.

Pero las cosas eran más complicadas de las que en un principio había creído. Podía quedarse con Sasuke y ser imprudente arriesgando la vida de él, solo porque quiso ayudarla, pero nunca se iba a perdonar perjudicarlo.

.

.

.

_Kakashi_.

Escuchar su nombre lo sorprendió. ¿De dónde saco _su_ nombre ella?

Supo que había dejado la manada un par de años después que él, pero nadie tenía idea de la razón. Él no era un renegado, ni egoísta u holgazán aunque lo aparentara bien.

Siempre oía rumores de su localización, nada seguro.

Lo que dijo la chica, luego de eso, lo enojo.

Pensar en dejarla a otro, como si fuese un paquete indeseable, o que algo le pasara una vez él no estuviera le roía la entrañas. A pesar de sus oscuros pensamientos, se convenció de que lo que Sakura planeaba era lo correcto.

Él no pensaba comprometerse en una relación seria, no iba a regresar al clan, no podía ofrécele suficiente protección a nadie, ni podía tener una familia.

Sakura estaba hecha para tener una familia, no una simple aventura.

-Correcto –dijo fríamente – será como tú dices. Quiero saber para qué quieres verlo – estaba irritado, aunque no quería. Kakashi podría ser su padre, sino su abuelo.

-Mi abuela dijo que él sabe quién fue mi madre, de donde vengo – sin duda el viejo lobo sabía muchas cosas, escondía secretos de muchas personas, y ahora hasta de Sakura.

El mundo era pequeño, como popularmente coreaban los humanos.

-Muy bien iremos –aseguro sintiéndose raramente aliviado –esta semana nos prepararemos para un viaje.

-humn… err, ¿Sasuke-kun? – interrumpió ella su salida.

-¿Hmph?

-No tengo ni un centavo, y mi ropa, tengo que arreglarla o tirarla – explicó a manera de disculpa – deja que obtenga un trabajo, voy a conseguir suficientes _yenes_ para él viaje…

-No –corto contundente –ya no puedes salir de la casa, por tu seguridad. Y tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.

-¿Y el dinero? –insistió con preocupación.

-Tengo suficiente para muchos viajes Sakura –aseguro Sasuke despreocupadamente.

-Si no consigo trabajo no podré pagarte…

-No estoy cobrándote – refutó ya hartándose se su persistencia –además, al parecer no me estas escuchando. Así que te lo diré fuerte y claro – se acercó de nuevo a ella invadiendo su espacio personal-_como ella decía_- y levanto su rostro tomándole la barbilla – Eres la presa, Sakura. Y los lobos te persiguen, literalmente. Así que o te quedas con migo o fácilmente puedes ponerte un letrero en la espalda que diga "soy mestiza, cázame" ¿Nos entendemos? –finalizó él. Algo de eso debía funcionar para que dejara de pensar en arriesgarse.

-Ya entendí… lo siento y… gracias – su capacidad para aceptar lo que le decía y dejar la imprudencia le agradaba, en suma a su capacidad de creer en todo lo que decía.

-¿Quieres ver mi forma de lobo? –la propuesta pareció descolocarla.

-¿Puedes convertirte en uno? – dijo con más nerviosismo que incredulidad.

-Puedo, entonces ¿deseas ver la verdad?

-Te creo –respondió apresuradamente –no lo hagas por favor…

-eso imaginé – una sonrisa burlona posada en su rostro.

-No me mal entiendas. Creo que no me harías nada – lo miro luciendo por momentos como una niña perdida –es solo que no estoy lista para ello.

-Lo sé –y sin más salió a buscar todo lo que necesitaría –si aún tienes un trabajo, renuncia, di lo que quieras, y despídete…

.

.

.

Ella solo asintió. Su vida había cambiado abruptamente, pero no era la primera vez.

Los siguientes días Sasuke le enseño a Sakura como cubrir su aroma; lo que fue mucho más fácil para ella por no tener la misma sensibilidad por los olores, y aprendió rápido. No era tan malo cambiar de una esencia a otra, o aprender a prepararlas.

Convivir con Sasuke era todo un enigma para ella, a veces él era distante, distraído con sus propios pensamientos, y con una seriedad que le congelaba el corazón.

Sakura siempre lo observaba.

Otras veces se acercaba tanto que lograba ruborizarla más que un gran tomate; cuando estaba distraída, preparando la comida de la tarde, se colocaba detrás de ella sin ser notado, y luego de darle un susto de muerte, acariciaba su cabello, o su cuello, con una delicadeza desesperante.

_¿Sería tonta por derretirse con algo tan simple? _

Aprovechaba los momentos de mayor distracción para observarla con intensidad, no lo veía directamente, no siempre, pero sentía su mirada sobre su nuca, eso le erizaba la piel.

Su pecho se hundía y las mariposas molestaban su estómago.

Finalmente había veces en que le parecía tan enfurecido, que ella creía que derrumbaría las paredes; podían estar tranquilos hablando, y al siguiente segundo saltaba lejos de ella con los dientes y los puños apretados.

_Ella no podía entenderlo._

La hacía sentir tan deseada e indeseada al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que empezó a enseñarle actividades puramente de defensa, como huir, y a acertar golpes en los lugares más frágiles, él se concentraba tanto en enseñarle, que la pelirrosa juraría que todos los roces o miradas irritadas eran todo producto de su imaginación.

Nunca antes estuvo más frustrada y confundida.

La peor parte fue tener que enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a Sasuke, nunca pudo hacer nada real contra él, sin embargo tenía una buena idea de lo que era necesario para defenderse y correr como si la persiguiera el demonio.

Pronto partirían.

-Mañana no vamos – anunció mientras cenaban, sabía que Sasuke salía un par de noches buscando información – tengo un buen indicio de dónde puedo encontrar a Kakashi – explicó muy seguro –solo lleva lo necesario.

No quería detenerse a enumerarle una lista de sus dudas.

.

.

.

Viajaron de Tokyo a la ciudad de Chiba, el último lugar donde fue visto Kakashi, y después de esa zona pensaba seguir su rastro a pie. Solo que esta vez era más difícil seguir el rastro, con su mente llena de pensamientos eróticos.

Sasuke estaba luchando contra sus instintos más que nunca.

Entre el sujeto que los seguía y vigilar a Sakura, la irritación iba en aunmentó.

La presencia de esa joven en su vida, le estaba poniendo como desquiciado. Verla por las todas las mañanas con su cabello desordenado deseando enterrar su nariz en su cuello para grabar su aroma, y su somnolientos ojos verdes que lo observaban demasiado. Sus sonrisas de felicidad cuando lograba llegar a un punto de ataque durante el entrenamiento, aunque no le hiciera ni cosquillas. Ella a veces tocaba su cabello diciéndole que le gustaba mucho, que "era tan negro que casi parecía tela". Cuando su manos le acariciaban sin querer, o premeditadamente como signos de amistad. Casi todo en él pedía a gritos que reclamara a Sakura como compañera.

Pero no podía.

Al principio pensó que un poco de diversión con ella no estaría mal, un beso tal vez. Hacerlo simplemente sin pensar seguía siendo muy tentador, pero no quería ilusionar a Sakura, ella era demasiado ingenua y dulce para eso.

Se regañó por estar pensando tonterías.

-¿Sasuke-kun, todo está bien?- lo sacó de su pensamientos, ella estaba tan cerca que detectaba su pulso constante, su aroma bien cubierto por ropa aromatizada con esencias dulces.

Él se detuvo poco a poco y entonces la miró. Se dijo que lo que haría era para salir de ese lio.

La atrajo con ternura hacia él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y con la otra tiró de su mentón. La resistencia que ella puso, tratando de empujarlo por el pecho con sus delicadas manos no sirvió de nada, incluso daba la apariencia de que lo acercaba a ella.

El beso empezó lento, mientras Sasuke intentaba medir a que distancia los seguían, lo que no esperó fue la suavidad de esa boca rosada. O la oleada de deseo que lo golpeó. La estrecho más hacia él y cuando ella protesto por aire el utilizó su lenguas para probar más. Las emociones eran abrumadoras.

Sasuke se sintió perdido.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, si soy franca hay capítulos más tediosos que otros, pero a veces son necesarios. Lo digo porque a pesar de que la historia no avanza mucho, quiero hacer hincapié en cómo se desarrolla la relación de los pesonajes principales porque vienen peleas a muerte, elecciones difíciles, Sakura la va a pasar muy mal, y una decisión por parte de Sasuke que va cambiar muchas cosas que los restringen como pareja…

Así que esta parte la hice de manera que se entienda lo que va acercándolos, física y emocionalmente.

Muchos saludos a todos. No vemos en el próximo…


	6. Capítulo5:la decisión de Sakura

Saludos especiales a:

**Setsuna17**: gracias por tu _review_ y el ánimo que me pasas con tus palabras.

**Namiroku**: siempre estoy contenta de que te agrade lo que escribo.

**Sakutsunade**: gracias por tu _review_, me honra que creas que escribo bien, hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Sweet Cherry Haruno**: estoy esforzándome para que sea una Buena historia, espero que la disfrutes.

**Misaki Uchiha**: al contrario, gracias por seguir leyendo. Muchas gracias.

**Indira:** aquí está la continuación, disfrútala. Muchas gracias por ecribirme.

Y SALUDOS A TODO LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MI FIC, LOS QUE, SIN HABER TERMINADO LA HISTORIA, YA ME TIENEN EN SUS FAVORITOS.

LOS MEJORES DESEOS:

Annlu91

Eli-uchiha-haruno

Evangeline K

GenesisSakuritax

HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS

Kary Uchiha

Lexy15

Namiroku

Roki

Sofia-Ast

Sweet Cherry Haruno

daniiieliita-chan XP

milloneko

mussa-luna

silvara16

watashiwaGigi

vanesa-haruno

yoss

* * *

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo5: la decisión de Sakura.

.

.

.

Sus temblorosas piernas, y el acelerado latido de su corazón, le anunciaron lo traicionero que era su cuerpo cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Básicamente envuelta por su firme cuerpo, que estaba más cálido de lo que recordaba; o su boca que se movía con experiencia sobre la suya, tentándola.

Ni siquiera sentía el frío del invierno.

Era demasiado raro luego de un mes sin darle ninguna esperanza real.

Podría negárselo, pero no era su naturaleza mentirle a nadie, mucho menos a sí misma: le gustaba Sasuke, su tacto y su compañía, incluso estando enojado, era revitalizante discutir un poco y mucho mejor que estar sola, que no tener a nadie con quien compartir una comida, o hablar.

_-Estúpida Sakura-_ se dijo tratando de alejarlo, tratando de ganar algo de cordura.

Solo que su acción logró el efecto contrario en él. La envolvió más con su cuerpo como si de cadenas de acero se tratara, sentía cada centímetro de su musculoso cuerpo pegado al suyo, no la lastimaba pero era imposible soltarse y el calor de su propio cuerpo empezó a elevarse.

Le sobrevinieron mareos, y no lograba concentrarse en nada más que no fuera Sasuke.

Era tan injusto. Pero la vida era constantemente así con ella.

-Prepárate, Sakura – le murmuro entonces cuando mordió ligeramente su oreja, temblorosa asintió imperceptiblemente, deduciendo con la dificultad de su cerebro nublado, lo que iba ocurrir. Después todo pasó muy rápido.

El movimiento brusco la hizo volver en sí, y saltó a un lado, lo más rápido que sus vacilantes pasos se lo permitieron. Muy a tiempo el pelinegro se lanzó, aun en su forma humana, al cuello de un hombre a sus espaldas.

Si antes no lo había notado por el maltrato de Sasori y la oscuridad de la noche, ahora con la luz rojiza del atardecer, en el solitario prado del pequeño poblado de Ushiku, lo veía claramente. El crecimiento de uñas a garras, en las manos de Sasuke, y del agresor desconocido. El fruncimiento de piel entre las cejas, delatando de donde provenían los gruñidos, todo visto detenidamente, para impresión de ella.

Era increíble y aterrorizante al mismo tiempo.

-Lárgate garrapata -ordenó el moreno con un gruñido estremecedor – o vas a morir… -la tensión y la violencia que emanaba de ellos, le estaba afectando a Sakura. Empezó a tratar de calmarse porque su acompañante le explicó, la manera en que su olfato detectaba los estados de ánimo, y como unos le distraían más que otros, disminuyendo su concentración.

Se levantó y camino despacio para alejarse de la pelea, como Sasuke le había pedido días antes, alegado su falta de preparación.

-No importa dónde te escondas mujer – el hecho de que se dirigiera a ella en vez de Sasuke, hizo que se detuviera un poco, y lo viera a los ojos. Se arrepintió de inmediato, ya que la mirada del sujeto estaba llena de juramentos lascivos. La poca calma lograda se perdió, el asco que le subió a la garganta fue inconfundible, sintió el cuerpo rígido.

-¡No le hables! – Gruñó la amenaza su defensor – lo primero que haré será arrancarte la lengua –sin embargo el otro no le hizo caso.

Sakura jadeo cuando detectó que iba en su dirección, pero su agresor fue interceptado rápidamente por su compañero de viaje.

- Cuando mate a este Uchiha te voy a reclamar – aseguro lamiendo sus colmillos. La pelirrosa no sabía a qué se refería con reclamar _- ¡por dios! Antes no había notado esos enormes dientes_, eran muy afilados– no era la caperucita pero de pronto se sintió su prima.

Sería el inicio de la transformación, recientemente aprendió sobre ello – ¡vas a ser mi perra, put…! – antes de que terminara la frase las garras de Sasuke estuvieron a punto de córtale la garganta, pero solo dejaron un rastro rojo en el torso cuando el hombre castaño saltó atrás; la ropa se deslizó revelando un pecho lleno de atroces cicatrices.

Sakura sintió miedo y se quedó paralizada, pero no por ella, sino por Sasuke, quien no tenía ninguna de esas marcas.

_¿Serían hechas por la experiencia o por la falta de ella?_

-¡Sakura! – Ella saltó en su sitio -¡aléjate ya, maldita sea! –era verdad no podía hacer nada, aun… Se sintió tan inútil. No quería ser una carga, así que salió corriendo a la espesura de los árboles, para compensar el tiempo perdido. Prevalecía un clima frio que entumecía sus movimientos y agradeció que en esa zona de Japón las nevadas llegaran tarde.

Cuando se apartó lo suficiente, se oyeron más intercambios de palabras pero esta vez no pudo distinguirlos.

Un aullido broto de la garganta de Sasuke a unos minutos de alejarse.

Por increíble que fuera, a Sakura le pareció hermoso.

La visión de él y las notas de aullido. Apreció su piel al erizarse con un placer desconocido.

Y Finalmente pasó.

Frente a sus ojos, las dos figuras cambiaron; sus cuerpo se contorsionaron y las pieles humanas fueron cubriéndose del pelaje característico de un ser más feroz; surgieron patas en lugar de manos, semblantes alargados, los animales dejaron las ropas que antes portaba, olvidadas en el suelo, gruñéndose y frunciendo los hocicos.

Un fornido lobo de lustrosa piel negra suplantó a Sasuke, mientras él otro, lo era por uno gran canino marrón con cuerpo ancho.

Verlo con sus propios ojos, y no solo hablar de ello, confirmaba lo complicado que era su mundo, un mundo donde ella era la presa.

.

.

.

-No me importa quien seas, pero si no quieres morir déjanos tranquilos – era normal sentirse atraído por el aroma de Sakura, carroñero o no. Era uno más de sus errores, le pasaba mucho últimamente. El no recordarle a Sakura que se rociara una nueva ronda de esencias encima cuando empezaba a desaparecer el dulzor; ella estaba en la adolescencia de su raza, ahora lo sabía por las características, y el aroma a veces era incontrolable.

Sasuke apenas podía calmarse lo suficiente, y era excelente con su autocontrol.

Luego de pasar cerca de un mes entero, enseñándole y viajando juntos, casi detectaba los días que se volvería más fuerte su aroma, y la mantenía bien abastecida con un gran frasco de las chillantes esencias.

Mejor era torturar su nariz que… otra parte.

-Sasori… -nombró el enemigo y lo miro con rabia, fue todo lo que Sasuke necesitó saber para olvidar las advertencias y la compasión. Este imbécil era otro mercenario – como venganza la voy a tomar – dijo muy seguro de lograrlo – puedo reconocer a un Uchiha cuando lo veo, todo son pretenciosos… físicamente, bueno se nota… y estas muy lejos de casita perrito.

-Es mía –mintió sin entrar en detalles, se necesitaba más que decirlo para que los demás lo aceptaran o detectaran-¿para que la querrías? Tomar lo de otros te pone en peligro ante la manada –necesitaba información, y esperara que este estúpido chacal soltara algo cuando tratara de provocarlo.

El _were-lobo _ vaciló un poco, no conocía a Sasuke. Pero después olfateo.

-Ella solo es un artículo caro lobito –se burló –además mientes, la mestiza es un paquete sin desenvolver ¿entiendes? Por eso van a pagar más – los pequeños ojos del tipo, brillantes de codicia y perversión, llenaron a Sasuke de convicción para matar– pero me interesa más probar la mercancía que el dinero.

Sasuke aulló, advirtiendo la batalla. Nadie iba a tocar a Sakura.

Pronto empezó a transformase, ya estableciendo ideas del combate en su mente. Este sujeto era solo uno… esta vez. Sin embargo, hasta la ponzoña andaba junta, por eso tenía que terminar pronto con su vida.

Varios de ellos podrían atacar y con más de tres no habría oportunidad para ellos de escapar. Por primera vez en cientos de años la violencia de sus pensamientos estaba sobrepasando el dominio de sí mismo. Pero no pudo detenerse, el pensar en lo que tres de ellos harían con Sakura, tan tentadora como era, y con su aroma…

_Los mataría a todos ellos._

Hace meces que no estaba en esa forma, su cuerpo era más ligero, más irreflexivo y salvaje; pero también más ágil, con su gran fuerza natural, que no menguaba ya estuviera en forma humana o no.

Midió al oponente solo tres segundos, dando pasos tentativos, antes de abalanzarse sobre él con un gruñido. Haciendo gala de sus afilados colmillos, los clavo en el cuello antes de que el lobo marrón reaccionara. Su oponente bramó de dolor, y se sacudió para quitárselo de encima, no obstante él actuó más rápido, en cuanto se alejó un poco lo embistió con su cuerpo, y mordió sus patas. El lobo castaño mordía su costado frenéticamente, desesperado por librarse, y se retorcía alcanzándolo con los afilados dientes, era demasiado doloroso, pero no importaba. Ya lo tenía dominado bajo él.

Sakura los veía, notó su figura aún lejana parada entre los árboles, expectante.

Ya no podía seguir evitando estas escenas si tenía que proteger su vida. Quería ahorrarle la sangre y la brutalidad, pero hasta que diera con una manada que la protegiera o con la persona que la quería, específicamente y le destruyera, era imposible evitarle ver la violencia de ese mundo.

No pensó más en las consecuencias, e impacto las mandíbulas de su hocico abierto en un duro movimiento, comprimió las fauces rompiendo el cuello de canino bajo él con un desagradable chasqueo.

Reino entonces el silencio. El viento era el único que se atrevió emitir algún sonido.

Miró a la muchacha, esperando por él entre la floresta de un pequeño bosque, sus manos temblaban a los lados, y sus piernas estaban vacilantes. A pesar del impacto, cuando el gran lobo negro con el hocico manchado de la sangre se aproximó a ella, permaneció quieta, esperándolo.

Incluso con su apariencia feroz y sanguinaria ella mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos negros.

…

La primera vez que Karin lo vio regresar de una batalla, cubierto de sangre, huyo de él como si fuera una criatura repugnante – _que asqueroso_ – le dijo, y lo miró con miedo –_no me toque hasta que se vaya el hedor –_y después no se apareció en dos semanas.

…

Sakura se acercó a él, con los ojos cargados de preocupación.

.

.

.

La considerarían enferma de la cabeza por pensar que un lobo enorme, y cubierto de sangre, era la criatura más hermosa que vio jamás.

Él lo era.

_Sasuke estaba en esa piel oscura y lustrosa._

Caminando en su dirección con los movientes de un depredador al acecho. Le causó pánico verlo cada vez más cerca, pero también excitación, como si tener tales emociones fuera lo más normal, pero para ella no lo eran.

Quería tocarlo, consolarlo de la brutalidad.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella misma o lo que quería, y caminó hacia el lobo. Era necesario curar esas heridas… y quemar el cuerpo del otro lobo.

Él amenazante animal negro la miró con _engañosa_ mansedumbre.

-_Es Sasuke_ –se recordó mentalmente. Y las mordidas sangrantes en su costado se las hizo por ella, matando por su causa. No era de enorgullecerse, pero sí que lo agradecía.

En silencio respetuoso se acercó, más confiada que al inicio. Inmediatamente se quitó la maleta para sacar agua y limpiar la sangre, y las heridas. En todo momento los penetrantes ojos negros siguieron sus movimientos, la personalidad de Sasuke era siempre la misma, vigilante, en espera de lo que ella haría, y ahora, luego de algún tiempo juntos casi necesitaba que la mirara así.

Al verter agua él se tensó un poco y después permitió el acicalamiento.

-Lo siento tanto – dijo Sakura mirando finalmente eso ojos negros, frustrada por las marcas de mordidas en las patas y el costado. Abrazó al lobo sin saber que más decir y acaricio suavemente la zona lastimada.

Tal vez el salvajismo era normal entre la raza, pero ella no lo aceptaba, no quería a Sasuke constantemente herido por su culpa.

Encontraría una forma de acabar con eso, se prometió.

El canino se removió un poco entre sus brazos y lamio su rostro, posteriormente corrió atrás de los árboles.

¿A dónde iba? Sakura espero verlo de vuelta, oír algo.

-Sakura - la voz de Sasuke se oyó entonces debajo de las sombras – necesito mi ropa –le dijo asomando un poco su cabeza.

-¡Oh!... – la chica se sonrojó al instante al pensar en lo que estaba detrás de tronco.

-A menos que quieras que vaya a buscarla yo mismo –sugirió con tono burlón, era obvio que el frío no le molestaba como a ella. Brincó en su sitio y salió corriendo con en busca de las prendas. Demasiado agitada, y molesta consigo por ser incapaz de ocultar el sonrojo, o sus infamantes pensamientos.

.

.

.

Una vez que arreglaron el desastroso escenario, y quemaron el cuerpo del _were,_ avanzaron más rápidamente. La aprensión era palpable.

Era necesario deshacerse de sus ropas y cambiar el olor que estaban utilizando, porque incluso las esencias muy potentes dejaban a l desaparecer un aroma que era posible rastrear, y en un lugar solitario sería sospechoso un olor de aquello tan artificial, muy diferente ya que en la ciudad los olores así predominaban.

Sasuke estaba muy callado desde entonces. Solo urgiéndola a avanzar y mirándola larga e intensamente cuando se detenían a descansar.

Algo había cambiado en su actitud, pero Sakura no sabía qué y tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

Pasaron tres días viajando casi sin descanso, Sasuke no se lo quería decir, pero sospechaba que los seguían. Él estaba más protector, la mantenía muy cerca de él, incluso por horas le tomaba de la mano firmemente negándose a soltarla.

Ella se opuso en un principio, avergonzada.

…

-_No soy inválida… y no somos nada para que tomes mi mano_ –dijo entonces tratando de enojarlo y que la soltara indignado. Pero en vez de eso él la atrajo, aprisionándola por la cintura y tomando su rostro –parecía que le gustaba hacer eso- y le contestó con los dientes apretados.

_-¿qué se supone que debo de ser para tocarte Sakura, además de tu protector?_ – lo amenazantes ojos de él brillaron con algo más que con enojo, retándola a que contestara. Ella se estremeció viendo su boca, en espera de él

…

No la besó –dejándola decepcionada en el fondo-, y ella no volvió a reclamar nada. No era tonta y ella entendía que no era el momento de nada _caliente_, o cursi.

Y muy a su pesar, no tuvo ni la cara, ni el tiempo de preguntar la razón de haberla besado. De hecho cuando se encontraba recordándolo, poco después se sentía estúpida.

-_Tonta, tonta cursi –_quiso abofetearse, pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlo – _fue solo distracción –_se dijo con la mente cansada.

Para estas fechas debía estar con Ino preparando una sencilla y amistosa fiesta de fin de año, o eso habría hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle.

Estaba nerviosa y agotada, pero no se quejó, porque cada que miraba la cara del pelinegro juraba que sus ojos brillaban de rabia y determinación.

Simplemente siguió hasta que ya no podía, lo hacía por él más que por ella.

Su único placer en ese viaje era verlo.

Sasuke se convirtió en una persona importante en su vida, sin darse cuenta antes, y en muy poco tiempo. Era imposible no sentir cariño por alguien que la protegía tanto. Ella sabía de antemano que él no era responsable por su seguridad, ni debía importarle que algo le pasara, y entonces cuando miraba al frente ahí estaba él, guiándola a un lugar seguro. Preocupado de verdad por ella.

Sakura trató de caminar más a prisa, él aceleraba más la marcha a cada momento.

Dio un paso más pero sus piernas le temblaron, y se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas localidades pueblerinas habían pasado como si fueran unos caminantes cualquiera. Solo pudo mirar al suelo de terracería, la visión le fallaba un poco.

-Solo un poco más –le habló Sasuke compresivamente, dándose cuenta de su retraso; era un tono que ella desconocía por completó en él, siempre le parecía distante, incluso luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, o después de… besarla – estamos cerca del Monte Tsukuba. Detecto su olor muy cerca Sakura-explicó pasivo -ya falta poco –la chica levanto de inmediato la vista, impresionada de haber caminado tanto sin haberlo sabido.

Él le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y descubrió que efectivamente estaban rodeados de un frondoso bosque, y caminaban por un solitario paraje, que la hizo pensar en lo fácil que sería atacarlos –_Y matarlos -_ahí.

Hacía mucho frio, sin duda pronto caería una nevada.

De la nada cinco hombres grandes salieron de las espesuras.

Sasuke empezó a gruñir.

-Son were sin manada – dijo en un susurro mortal, lo profundo y amenazados de su voz le helo la sangre. Lo siguiente que supo es que Sasuke se lanzó a ellos dejando la mochila de viaje, esta vez sin medir palabra. Ella tomo un cuchillo, que usaban para la comida, nerviosamente.

.

.

.

Sus peores miedos se materializaron frente a sus ojos. Podía matarlos a todos ellos pero también él iba a morir. No quiso mirar a Sakura_, su pequeña pelirrosa_, que siempre se hacia la fuerte, debía estar temblando de agitación y de miedo, pero estando contra él viento no podía olerla.

-_Estaba a contra viento_ –pensó ¿cómo demonios los encontraron? No lo sabía y no iba a detenerse a preguntarlo.

-Entrega a la chica –amenazó el más grande –de todos modos la tomaremos, pero puedes vivir haciéndonos el trabajo más fácil.

-NO –gruño el con odio.

-Yuma, Kira, agárrenla – los susodichos solo se movieron un poco cuando Sasuke rompió la muñeca de uno y rasgó el brazo del otro. Dejaron de avanzan, volviéndose para gruñir indignados a su agresor.

-Dije no – advirtió con la voz grave – el que _la_ toque se muere –por ahora las amenazas era en lo único que podía pensar, los sujetos como ellos eran muy territoriales, con necesidad de afirmar su estatus y cualquier ofensa era tomada como un reto. Era todo lo que tenía para alejarlos de Sakura.

-Démosle lo que quiere –sugirió uno más joven.

-Si vamos a hacerlo, Kato – pidió otro al grandulón que los dirigía.

-No me diste más opción muchacho – habló a Sasuke como si fuera una broma y su rostro se ensombreció rapaz– acábenlo, pero no lo maten, para que vea como nos divertimos _con su juguetito _– y entonces el sujeto volteó en dirección a la pelirrosa.

Tres al mismo tiempo se fueron sobre él, sin darle tiempo de transformarse. Aunque eso no importaba, era más fácil con su visión humana atacar.

Supo rápidamente que querían detraerlo mientras los otros dos tomaban a Sakura.

Fue rápido, esquivo dos golpes y a uno le cortó la garganta –_uno menos_ –pensó con satisfacción, sin embargo no logro desviar el golpe de último, y recibió de lleno una mordida, de uno en su forma de lobo, que hirió dolorosamente su hombro derecho; los afilados dientes clavándose profundamente en su carne lo torturaron duramente.

Abrió la mandíbula de la salvaje criatura con esfuerzo, a mano limpia.

Con un rodillazo en el estómago del animal, y rompiéndole una pata al atacante, logró liberarse de las fauces del lobo. Corrió tras de los dos que se escabulleron en busca de la muchacha. Sin importar que los otros dos solo estaba un poco atontados.

Se hallaba demasiado rabioso como para prestar a tención a la sangre que corría a lo largo de su brazo.

Iba a encontrarlos rápido… Solo que no lograba oler a Sakura.

.

.

.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio a los dos individuos ir por ella; sintiéndose una miserable cobarde y traidora, por dejar a Sasuke, pero estaba bien enterada de que era más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Iba a regresar por él… si salía viva de eso.

Siguió corriendo contra el viento invernal como una desesperada, sin importar que sus manos se estuvieran entumiendo por la baja temperatura y el miedo. Su única forma para defenderse era el pequeño cuchillo, escondido entre los pliegues de su ropa.

Antes de avanzar más, ya estaba acorralada por dos hombres, para su sorpresa no se convirtieron en lobos.

-que bien hueles cachorrita –dijo el tipo que se puso frente a ella, acercándose a cada paso –ahora entiendo porque tienes tan loco al _chucho_ negro –se burló mirándola con anticipación.

-Yuma, tomaremos turnos –bufo el otro con una sonrisa sucia.

A propósito no escondió su temor, para poder atacar por sorpresa, la mejor arma era la confusión, y posteriormente correr más.

En cuanto Yuma la agarró del brazo, ella le enterró el cuchillo lo más profundo que pudo, en la pierna.

-¡MALDITA! –bramó él y trató de alcanzarla pero su pierna cedió y su rodilla dio de lleno en el suelo.

El otro se quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de estrangular a Sakura sin compasión.

-¡Vamos a tener que castigarte zorra!- exclamó en su oído, e impactó su cuerpo en un gran árbol a lado de un camino perdido entre la hierba y el terreno terroso. El golpe la hizo arquearse del dolor, le zumbaron los oídos y calló como un trapo entre el herbaje. Lo siguiente que supo es que una sombra borrosa se cernía sobre ella, empezó a forcejear con su ropa, por dentro gritaba de rabia que "no", pero no lograba que su cuerpo respondiera. Oyó como se rasgaba la tela de su blusa y el frio del bosque castigo su piel expuesta.

A lo lejos oyó los gemidos de dolor de Yuma.

-¡Mata a la estúpida!-exigió vengativamente, y tomado su pierna lastimada para tratar de levantarse.

En su pecho el corazón se hallaba punto de estallarle de furia y terror, algo pasaba con ella, sentía el cuerpo muy extraño, dejó de sentir el frío, la boca le dolía y culpó al impacto contra el tronco y la adrenalina. Tuvo la violenta necesidad de defenderse hasta la muerte, arrancar los ojos del imbécil, no aportaba lo que pasara con ella por eso, porque no iba a permitir lo que el lujurioso_ were_ quería.

Reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que la despojara del sostén, utilizando su rodilla para defenderse ataco en los genitales

-¡Arg! –vociferó lastimero, confirmado su buena puntería.

Se levantó para correr, en cambio enseguida la mano del sujeto aprisiono su tobillo jalando hasta que callo otra vez, y la hizo desplomarse de bruces.

La desesperación la abrumó, él la tenía acorralada entre el suelo y su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo vio como el otro se acercaba arrastrando la pierna. Le dio asco sentir el robusto cuerpo sobre si, aplastándola. Quería ser fuerte pero gritó de pánico pensándose ya abusada.

.

.

.

El grito de Sakura se oyó tan cerca, que jadeo entre aliviado y horrorizado simultáneamente, tratando de no pensar en la razón de su bramido.

A solo unos metros entre las espesura la vio indefensa debajo de uno de ellos y él otro acercándose.

Tembló de cólera, de horror y desesperación.

_Su pobre pelirrosa_. Su aroma mesclado con miedo lo abofeteó.

En un borrón negro pateó al primero, lanzándolo lejos. Ya estando cerca olió la sangre, y observó el cuchillo incrustado hasta el mango en la pierna del individuo aun de pie. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo sacó, solo para encajarlo esta vez en la yugular, donde era más probable que lo mataría por lo corto de su hoja.

Supo que el cuchillo estaba ahí por obra de la muchacha y se sintió orgulloso por ello.

-Sakura –le llamó, pero ella no contestaba.

Miró a los lados en espera de que los carroñeros los rodearan. Por lo menos ahora solo eran tres. Se quitó la chaqueta ensangrentada para cubrir la piel desnuda de Sakura, furioso por que se atrevieran a tocarla.

La levantó en sus brazos, ignorando el dolor de su propio cuerpo, la dejó en un lugar alejado de donde se desataría la lucha, lejos de sito donde liquidaría a todos ellos.

No esperó mucho cuando finalmente estuvo rodeado.

La pelea era fiera, demasiadas veces fue alcanzado por unas fauces o por un golpe, ya que uno de sus atacantes era lobo y los otros dos se mantuvieron en su forma humana. Se percató de la forma en que los subestimó antes. Vio que notaron su facilidad para pelear en su forma humana.

Estos no eran simples mercenarios.

Logró alejarlos mezclándose entre la maleza corriendo en dirección opuesta de donde colocó a Sakura, y al dispersarlos mató al primero que se acercó sin notar su presencia, atravesó su pecho con sus garras, pero hizo tanto ruido que delato su posición.

-¿de dónde saliste mocoso? –exigió saber Kato, al ver al otro de sus lobos desangrándose en el suelo terroso del bosque.

-Mejor pregunta a dónde te voy a mandar –corrió hacia él, sin embargo antes de llegar al enorme licántropo, una mano deformada en afiladas garras atravesó su espalda disparando un dolor insoportable por su costado, dejándolo si aliento. A pesar de esto, en el momento en que dio un paso tambaleante al frente se convirtió en lobo mordiendo en cuello del gigante con vigor, rompiendo carne, tendones y hueso en segundos; ante la mirada asombrada de quien lo hirió a traición, el lobo sangrante giró en su dirección con pasos temblorosos, con la ropa colgando todavía de él no perdía el aspecto amenazante.

Sasuke entendió que el único hombre que quedaba en pie lo mataría sino hacia algo pronto, empezaba a tener la visión borrosa, sus patas a duras penas lo sostenían, Sakura estaba en peligro todavía y lograba escuchar cómo se acercaba a ellos_- maldita sea, ella no entendía lo que era quedarse quieto_-. Así que se obligó a avanzar y gruñir amenazante.

Su única esperanza era tomar su forma humana y atacar cuando pesara que estaba indefenso.

Saltó sobre su oponente transformados en humano al momento, para acabar con él; lo que no esperó fue que este utilizara un arma afilada para defenderse, incrustándola en su abdomen, eso no era honorable entre los machos. Y se sintió un imbécil por pensar que ellos serían honorables.

Cayó de rodillas, pensando en Sakura y deseando con todos sus sentidos que corriera muy rápido, lejos del peligro.

Un jadeo ahogado corto sus nublados pensamientos. Sakura miraba horrorizada y el ya no podía hace más por defenderla.

.

.

.

Algo exploto dentro de ella cuando vio tirado a Sasuke en el suelo, lleno de sangre y al otro hombre parado cerca, con una navaja retráctil.

_¡Sasuke!_

_-¿Estaba muerto?-_pensó sintiendo que también ella se moría. Todo se volvió rojo, la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor, y después no fue más consciente de sus acciones.

…

El rufián solo alcanzo a sentir un peso en su espalda, giró el rostro para ver una masa salvaje de cabello rosa y un dolor en el cuello lo hizo tambalearse. No salía de la sorpresa al verse atacado por la pequeña, e _indefensa_ mestiza lobo, Sus uñas rosadas se incrustaron es su sus costados, su piernas lo rodearon desde atrás. Entonces entro en pánico cuando no pudo hacer que lo soltara, y sus afilados dientes apretaba cada ven más fuerte su garganta.

Saltando de espaldas al suelo rocoso del camino, la aplastó varias veces con su columna, pero estaba cada vez más débil y la mujer no lo soltaba.

Iba a matarlo, por muy ridículo que sonara.

Ella lo estaba matando.

…

Las mandíbulas le dolina apretó más fuerte, salvajemente, tenía que aliviar el dolor, todo el dolor. Tenía miedo, el cuerpo de ardía como con fiebre. Era demasiado sufrimiento, sus dedos también le dolían. En su mente una mujer pelirroja gritaba a lo lejos, había sangre por todas partes oscureciendo el bello color de las flores de cerezo esparcidas en el suelo.

_-¡¿Madre?!_

_-¡Corre, corre!_

Lobos de varias tonalidades rodeaban a su madre, quería quedarse ver que quería con ella, pero obedeció.

Tenía que haberla ayudado, pero en lugar de eso corrió, y corrió, hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

Todo en oscuridad, la nada la abrumaba.

…

Cuando Sakura parpadeo de nuevo, los nubarrones mentales desaparecieron, para dar lugar a un hombre muerto bajo ella, en su boca se disolvía un repugnante sabor metálico de la sangre, y goteaba por su barbilla, estaba sudada y el cabello se adhería a su rostro. Se miró comprobando que estaba cubierta de la sustancia viscosa.

En estado de shock, miró perpleja todo a su alrededor. No recordaba lo que acababa de pasar, solo sabía que la única amenaza que quedaba estaba muerta, y sospechaba que era su culpa.

Imposible…

-¿Sasuke-kun? – él estaba en el piso junto a ella, herido por todas partes, indefenso y ella estaba tan alterada por su estado que descarto por completo su desnudez. Se acercó en temblores a ver si respiraba.

Estaba vivo, pero si no conseguía ayuda no sería por mucho tiempo. Terminó de romper su blusa desecha en muchos pedazos, y los amarró en las peores partes para disminuir el sangrado. Y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para buscar a alguien que los ayudara.

La visión de un nuevo lobo la detuvo en seco.

-…no –murmuro al ver a un enorme lobo gris parado frente a ellos, su peludo cuerpo sin lesiones. Ella no podría con él.

.

.

.

1Día después…

Sasuke seguía inconsciente. Él tuvo razón al decir que estaban cerca de encontrar a Kakashi. El lobo gris.

Él la reconoció enseguida, pero ella no recordaba haberlo conocido antes de ese día. El sujeto tomó ropa de uno de los muertos para llevar a Sasuke a su casa, una vivienda escondida en la parte más elevada del monte. Increíble que estuviese ahí.

Estaba agradecida por cada respiro del Uchiha, aun así no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido.

Ella solo tenía moretones y raspones, pero el moreno perdió demasiada sangre. Sabía, sin necesidad de que nadie le dijera, que sin la ayuda del señor Hatake, Sasuke estaría muerto.

Sintió un hueco en el estómago tan solo pensarlo.

La agresión de dejo pequeños flashes de recuerdos de su madre, cosas que no recordaba en absoluto; ellas dos siempre caminando rápido, cambiando de domicilio constantemente. Era muy poco realmente, pero ahora entendía algo.

Su madre también la estaba salvaguardando.

Su madre murió por su culpa, protegiéndola… como estuvo a punto de hacer Sasuke.

-Ya pasó lo peor –le prometió el hombre al entrar con más plantas medicinales mezcladas – deberías descansar, no has dormido nada desde ayer –sugirió el mayor preocupado. Ella apreció eso. Para ser un hombre con familia –una de cuatro _weres_ jóvenes y su pareja _mestiza-_, se preocupaba mucho por un par de extraños que solo podría traerle más problemas.

Era una amenaza para la familia de Rin y Kakashi.

Era ella a la que seguían. No a Kakashi, o a su familia, o a… Sasuke.

-Lo haré… en un momento –ella sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, pero no paraba de sentirse culpable, frustrada.

El ataque al pelinegro y el shock lograron despertar cosa en ella, no solo unas pocas imágenes del pasado. Su piel estaba más sensible, y su olfato también…

-Sakura, ahora solo hay que esperar –dijo paternalmente –Rin te preparó una habitación.

Ella solo asintió, llena de preguntas pero demasiado cansada para hacerlas. Su _esposa_ era muy amable, sin desconfianza la condujo a un cuarto pequeño con un futón tendido en medio de reducido espacio.

-Duerme muchacha –la urgió cariñosamente la mujer- ya debías de saber que la recuperación física es más rápida si descansas – Simplemente asistió, antes de irse le paso una gruesa colcha y la dejó.

En verdad se sentía muy deprimida y miserable.

Se había enamorado de Sasuke, y estaba _maldita._ Todas las personas que amaba le eran arrancadas de los brazos. Y eso no podía soportarlo de nuevo, no más.

…

Lo primero que vio a la mañana siguiente, fue un libro muy viejo que le trajo Rin. Quien excuso a Kakashi , explicando que saldría a resguardar los alrededores con su hijo mayor.

-Es el diario de tu madre – le declaró. Enseguida estuvo conmocionada, no esperando un tesoro tan grande. Le dijo brevemente que Kakashi y su madre fueron amigos, y que ella era una lobo pura sangre, una de las últimas hembras que quedaban de un clan pequeño. Los problemas empezaron para ella cuando se enamoró de su padre, que no solo era humano, además era un extranjero, y en ese tiempo, ya hace más de cien años, era una sentencia de muerte para el humano. Especialmente enfrentándose a una manada de cambiantes, con escases de mujeres.

Más de cien años, entonces ¿cuántos años tenía ella?

Uno de ellos se obsesionó con Hana, su madre y no aceptó su rechazo-continuó contando Rin. Antes de que cualquier cosa le ocurriera a su padre, Alex, ella desapareció para todos incluso él. Y no se volvió a saber nada de ella, hasta que un día _su abuela_ se pareció cargando a una pequeña Sakura de 3añitos por los alrededores del Monte Tsukuba, solo para entregar aquel viejo diario. Le dijo que se quedó un día solamente y luego de eso regresaron por el mismo camino.

…

Unas horas después de quedarse sola, a lado de un inconsciente Sasuke, no se atrevía a abrir aquel libro encuadernado con detalle. Tomando un profundo respiro abrió en una de las páginas al azar.

…

_Octubre 12 de xxxx_

_Tengo que irme pronto. Si no lo hago van a matar a Alex…_

_Kabuto quiere su cabeza porque estoy con él._

_Y simplemente no puedo soportarlo, que le hagan daño o tener que volverme la mujer de Kabuto, preferiría morir antes. No puedo vivir sabiendo que está en peligro por mi culpa. Y si a la larga lo mata… me pone enferma de miedo._

_Él es diferente a cualquier humano que haya conocido, tiene habilidades, sabe cosas antes de que pase. Es algo que no puedo explicar._

_Tal vez ya sepa que me voy, pero si no es así tengo que adelantarme._

_Lo amo. Prefiero que viva feliz lejos de mí, a que este a mi lado, siempre a punto de morir._

La lectura casi detuvo el corazón de Sakura. Su madre y ella eran tan parecidas… Miró a Sasuke entendiéndola completamente.

Cambió de página. Conmovida por su valiente decisión.

_Octubre 23 de xxx_

_Estoy embarazada. Lo sospechaba…_

_Bebe perdóname, pero no podemos quedarnos con papá. Hoy nos vamos y sé que no lo vas a conocer, pero es un hombre muy bueno, listo. Sé que te amaría con todo su corazón…_

_Mi querido bebe eres lo único que tengo de él._

…

No pudo seguir leyendo. Saber que su madre la amaba, y la consideraba una conexión con su padre era un consuelo inesperado, en medio de la tormenta de sus pensamientos, y su corazón apretado de miedo por lo que pudo pasarle a el hombre que ella misma quería.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Era necesario liberar a Sasuke ella, de la carga que imponía el cuidarla.

…

3 días pasaron. Kakashi afirmaba que Sasuke que iba a recuperar completamente, y que gracias a las plantas medicinales las marcas serían mínimas. Que muy probablemente despertaría al día siguiente.

Espero a que todos se durmieran para irse. Le dejó notas de despedida a cada uno, incluso a los pequeños, y se escabulló en la helada noche.

Pensando en lo mucho que se enojaría Sasuke por creerse tan fuerte como para viajar sola.

.

.

.

Era agonizante simplemente respirar. Aun no podía abrir los ojos, pero increíblemente se podía mover.

_-Una dura batalla_ –pensó cansado.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Al segundo todos los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose entre gemidos de dolor.

-¡¿Sakura?¡ -la buscó a su lado, pero él único ahí era Kakashi, mirándolo con seriedad -¿Dónde está Sakura? –insistió.

-Se fue anoche – Sasuke sintió que lo apaleaban de nuevo.

¿Por qué infiernos Sakura se marchó sin él?

.

.

.

* * *

Es posible que haya uno que otro HORROR de dedo, pero estaba impaciente por publicar, antes de que se me fueran las ideas. Prometo corregir en unas cuantas revisada a mi cuenta después.

Muchos saludos. Espero que les esté gustando, ya que a mí sí. El próximo capítulo: La decisión de Sasuke.

Gente, todavía falta que Sakura sufra un poco más, antes de que Sasuke la encuentre y la "castigue".

Saludos a todo(a)s.


	7. Capítulo 51: Especial: Su esencia

Este esta Capítulo especial esta dedicado a Ines Uchiha, mi vidente de Fics personal.

¡Muchos saludos!

*W*

* * *

Lobo

.

.

.

Capítulo 5.1: Especial: Su esencia

.

.

.

Sasuke lo notó esa mañana, con una semana de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo: ahora entendía porque fue atraído aquella noche a llegar a ella, inconscientemente su cuerpo percibió algo.

Sakura estaba en celo… Y su instinto lo domino después de 150 años.

_Olía tan bien…_

Sin embargo tenía que controlarse. Incluso si su propio cuerpo se oponía a su voluntad salvajemente, tensándose de anticipación, y su mente ya elaboraba como la haría suya.

Ahí estaba la muchacha, en la cocina, él no tenía idea de lo que preparaba pero tenía un buen aroma.

No más delicioso que el de ella.

-_¡Maldición cálmate! _– se abofeteó mentalmente, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, por todo lo que esa molesta joven le provocaba.

-¿Sasuke –kun, estás bien?- estaba tan distraído con su pensamientos, y sus reacciones física a ella que no la vio acercarse. ¿Por qué ella siempre se daba cuenta de algo? Era tan entrometida. El asintió apretando los dientes en una mínima sonrisa falsa, negando como siempre su perspicacia femenina– no lo pareces… por un momento pensé que algo te dolía – lo tomo de la mano como si fuera un niño y lo sentó la mesa del comedor.

Él miedo se solo moverse, y rozar más que su mano lo turbó, estaba en peligro de perder el control.

_El aroma de ella era abrumador para sus sentidos._

Tenía que decirle lo de su aroma. Sin embargo solo pensar en ello lo avergonzaba, él no tenía esos problemas femeninos, no entendía de ciclos reproductivos y tampoco sabía como arreglarlos.

-Sakura, sigue practicando, yo tengo que ir a buscar información de Hatake – dijo casual tratando de irse, era su única escapatoria, quedarse un poco más suponía una amenaza.

-No puedes irte si comer –replicó ella preocupada, entonces le toco la frente con sus manos suaves y apartó su cabello del rostro de manera delicada. Estuvo tentado a pensar que lo hacía a propósito para tentarlo, y así la culparía por lo que pasara enseguida, por lo que le haría – No tienes fiebre.

-A mí nunca me da fiebre – fue osco contestando, ya empezando a impacientarse por su huida frustrada.

-Sí, sí te da fiebre- dijo ella molesta –cuando fuiste lastimado, la primera vez que pise tú casa –recordó mostrando su mirada determinada – come antes de irte – no fue un pedido, sino una orden, que lo distrajo de sus instintos y le causó gracia. Los deseos de sonreír lo debilitaron –no es divertido enfermarse, no sé de qué te ríes; ahora come – cuando ella prácticamente estrelló el plato de arroz, no se rompió por puro milagro, y lo tomó mientras su mirada chocaba con los ojos verdes llameaban de irritación.

_Se rostro enojado era tan gracioso_.

-Si señora – respondió obediente, al final no era tan malo percibir su aroma… siempre y cuando lograra controlarse.

_Sí, eso no era nada. Solo olía bien… nada más._

Podía estar a su alrededor, él era fuerte y se controlaba eficazmente; con todo y su cabeza llena de deliciosas perversiones, de gemidos imaginarios, y una Sakura muy dócil… y desnuda.

-¡ME TENGO QUE IR! – salió corriendo antes de que ella reclamara nada.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! – Llamó frustrada, pero ya no estaba -¿qué le pasa?... la comida sabe muy bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien este es un especial para completar la historia, y porque estos día he tenido mucho que hacer y he avanzado poco con el fic. Aun así espero que les haya gustado. A mí sí.

Muchos saludos y besos a todo(a)s


End file.
